we are venom
by 1049
Summary: when a meteor breaks apart and a chunk of it crashes in royal an alien substance meagers from it and bonds with Lincoln loud unaware of what it might bring him
1. Chapter 1

In space a meteor was falling towards earth but it wasn't you ordinary meteor this meteor contained something that needed a host to survive but little did it know what host it would come across

san Francisco Life foundation

Carlton Drake the founder of the life foundation has spent years working on new technology to befit the way of living even though of space travel to colonize planets incase of earth is no longer able to contain life but very few people actually now that there is a dark side to his work

" Excuse me Mr. Drake" one of his assistance said as she entered his office " Yes what is it?" He asked " Uh sir it looks like we don't need to launch the rocket after " His assistant said this caused drake to look at her " what are you talking about?" Drake asked wanting to know what she means

"Well sir are satellites picked up a meteor that had just recently broken apart and it detected some two type of life form" his assistant said " what are serious!?" Drake asked his assistant " Yes sir " his assistant " where did they land?" he asked his assistant as he got up from his behind his desk and walked over towards her " One of them landed outside of the city while the other landed in royal woods Michigan " his assistant

" I want teams to secure them right know I don't want the public to know what where are up to is that clear !" Drake shouted at his assistant " right away sir" the assistant said as she walked out of his office

Carlton Drake walked towards the window of his office and looked at the city finally he had something that could be the evolution of humanity

Royal woods Michigan

Lincoln loud the middle child of the infamous loud family he was walking down the street in heart of royal woods it was night and a week before Halloween he was busy trying to find a costume he and Clyde had a greed to go as something other and Ace savvy and one eyed jack so the decided on civil war uniforms for the union

there was a store that sold custom costumes but unfortunately they where closed so he deiced to chill in the park the sun was barley going down Lincoln would have to try again tomorrow but for know he would try to relax and enjoy his peace because he had overhead his sisters talking they had plans to scare Lincoln as pay back for last Halloween when he ruined it for them even thought he made it up to them they still wanted to teach him a lesson

Lincoln just sighed and his head back he was relaxing until " **Help me"** a dark voice said to Lincoln " hello?" Lincoln asked he looked around but he saw no one there " Hello is anyone there?" Lincoln asked as he got up from the bench

" **Up here"** the dark voice said Lincoln looked and then some kind of black go fell on him and landed on his shoulders " AHH!" Lincoln yelled as he collapsed on the ground trying to get the goo off but failed Lincoln could feel it seep into his body

" What's happening?" Lincoln asked as he passed out in the park

three hours later

Lincoln was starting to wake he looked at his surroundings and saw that he was still in the park he looked at his watch and saw that it was eight thirty the sun had gone down " Better get home before mom and dad yell at me" Lincoln told himself as he exited the park

As he walked down the street he saw some black SUV's where following him **" Lincoln"** a dark voice said in side of Lincoln's head " who said that ?" Lincoln asked as he looked around

 **" You are in danger Lincoln"** the dark voice inside Lincoln's head said to him "in danger what are you talking about?" Lincoln asked as he continued to walk down the street but started to pick up speed **" those men in those cars are planning to hurt you but we can protect you "** the dark voice said to Lincoln " how are you going to that?" Lincoln asked with a hint of fear settling in to his voice

 **"By allowing us to take control"** the voice " Okay how do I do that?" Lincoln asked as he continued walking and the cars continued to follow **" turn in to this allay way and we will take it from there"** the voice said to Lincoln

Lincoln walked into the allay way he was in the middle about to walk towards the end but one of the cars came from that way Lincoln was tempted to turn around but saw two more cars from that way he was stuck in the middle " great now what?" Lincoln asked as the car door started to open to reveal twelve gang members four from each car who either looking for some to rob or kill

 **" Now we take control"** the voice said to Lincoln as the black goo that had fallen started to engulf his entire body

the gang members where walking towards Lincoln " Alright kid we can do this the easy way or the hard way your choice?" one of the gang members asked and received no response from Lincoln " I'm guessing you want to do this the hard way huh" the same gang member said as he and the others draw there guns

He walked over towards Lincoln and pointed the gun at his head " huh nighty night" the gang member said as he was about to pull the trigger a massive black hand grabbed him and twisted it completely breaking it the gang member scrams in pain Lincoln uses his other hand and twists the gang members neck killing him

" what the!?" one of the gang members yells as Lincoln body is covered in the black goo and is twice the size ( think of tom hardy when he turned into venom ) With along tongue and milk white eyes

" waist this fool!" one of the gang members shouted as they started shooting at him but the bullets weren't strong enough to piercer the skin Lincoln charged at them he smashed there heads into the pavement killing them or braking there neck with his bare hands used his tendrils to pick up the cars and smash it right on top of them elven of the gang members where dead except for one who was hiding be hind a garbage can he was scared seeing his other gang members die at the hands of a monster the last gang members looks from his cover to see Lincoln was gone

he lets out a sigh of relief seeing the monster was gone but when he looks back into his cover Lincoln was standing there " AHH!" the last gang member tries to run away but Lincoln grabs him by the shoulder and lifts him up in to the air

 **" What's the matter you don't want to join your friends?"** Lincoln asks with a toothy smile scaring the man even more resulting him to fire his gun a few more times but failed to work

" What the hell are you ?" The scared gang member asked **" We are venom"** venom said as he opened his mouth and bit the gang members head off venom could hear the police sirens he threw the head less body on the floor and climbed up the building all the way to the roof and was running and jumping from roof to roof until he was clear

the next morning Lincoln woke up in his bed " huh that's odd I don't even remember coming home?" Lincoln said to himself as he looked around in his room **" that is because you where asleep when we got here"** venom said to Lincoln this cause the boy to jump a little

" wait that voice you your that thing that took control of me last night made me kill all those people" Lincoln said to venom

this caused the symbiote to appear from Lincoln's back and the head of venom was in front of him **" we killed those people because they threatened to harm us we only killed them in self defense "** venom said as he looks at Lincoln looks venom in the eye " what are you?" Lincoln asks venom

 **" we are venom and we have much to talk about Lincoln loud"** Venom said to Lincoln

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there this idea came to my mind after seeing venom last weekend so if though I give it a try and the next chapter will take place in the new Halloween special the sister though scarring Lincoln would be fun let's see what happens when they meet venom. so please review and let me know what you think)**


	2. Chapter 2

a day before Halloween

It has been a week since venom has bonded with venom after much negotiation much to Lincoln's dismay he agreed for venom to stay inside if Lincoln as long as venom only harmed bad people Venom agreed

Lincoln was in his room putting on his civil war costume that he had gotten but not before being scared by Lana who put her pet snake in his room this caused him to scream and his sisters to laugh

 **" why must you allow those demon sisters of yours to push you around?"** **venom** asked after being inside Lincoln for a week he saw how the sisters treat Lincoln and thought they could use a lesson in true fear " Well there my sister what can I do they out number me" Lincoln venom as he was adjusting the cap on his head

 **" with us in side you we can give strength enhance you hearing and make you stronger then before" venom** said to Lincoln " well that's all good but what good is that going to do me?" Lincoln asked venom as he was just about finish putting on his costume

 **" we just need you to allow us to take over and we promise not to eat your sisters but show them what true fear is" venom** told Lincoln this caught the young louds attention " what are you getting ?" Lincoln asked starting to become interested **" when we get to this haunted house where the sister will be waiting allow us to take over give as you humans say a night they'll never forget" venom** told Lincoln and this caused Lincoln to smile

sure Lincoln loves his sisters but there are some times where he feels like they need to learn a lesson after everything they put him through " deal" Lincoln says

 **" HAHA the so called house of terror is about to live up to it's name tonight" Venom** says to Lincoln

three hours later

Lincoln Clyde and Bobby arrived at the house of terror they where the last guest there Lucy had convinced her parents to host it after her haunted corn maze was a success so she wanted to host a haunted house they allowed it they wanted Lincoln and Clyde and bobby to be the guest of honor but the real reason they wanted the Lincoln and Clyde to go is to teach them a lesson after they ruined Halloween last year ( Tricked) but little did they know what tonight would bring them

" Alright guys listen up" Lori said to her sisters getting there attention " bobby in on his way with Lincoln and Clyde so lets literally teach them a lesson they'll never forget" Lori said making her sister cheer in agreement

Outside Lincoln and Clyde had arrived to the house of terror with bobby " alright bros where here " bobby said as he closed his car door " so are you guys ready for the night of your lives " YUP!" Lincoln and Clyde said **" oh you have no idea" venom said** the four enter house it was dark but visible to see there surroundings

" alright dudes Lori said that they have something special planned for you guys but she didn't tell me what exactly " bobby said as he scratched his finger with chin

Lincoln and Clyde looked at each other with raised eyebrows " **This is the oldest ones boyfriend though she could do better" venom said** the four started to walk around the bottom floor of the house seeing an opportunity Lincoln snuck away from clyde and bobby he saw a closet and made his way towards it

once reaching the closet he closed the door as he entered " alright venom show time" Lincoln says as the black goo began to form around Lincoln

mean while " AHHHH!" Clyde screamed as he was being chased by a scar crow which was Luan the other girls laughed at the young boy they where laughing until Leni notice something

" wait a minute where's Lincoln?" Leni asks this caught everybody's attention " Yeah where is stinkin I thought he was with Clyde " Lynn said this got the girls confused " Wait if Lincoln isn't with clyde then where is he?" Lana asked

 **" right here"** a dark voice said to them this caused the sister to turn around slowly and when they had fully turned around there eyes met a large humanoid like figure complete black with milk white eyes a mouth full of razor sharp teeth and a long tongue

the girls where now trembling including Lucy " wh-wh- what are you?" Lola asked completely scared to even move her pinky **" I am Venom and you will learn what true fear is you see I have not eaten and I'm hungry and humans seem to fit my appetite but I will allow to have a chance to live for to night" Venom** said to loud sisters who where beyond scared

" How do we do that dude?" Luna asked as she help Lucy close who was also scared

 **" Well play a game of hunter and hunted I'm the hunter and you are the hunted " Venom** said to the loud sisters his face got closer to them

 **" you have ten seconds" Venom** said to the loud sisters and with that they scattered

Meanwhile

Luan had finished chasing Clyde and Bobby told him everything but realized something " Hey guys where's Lincoln I though he was with you guy" luan said to the two boys before any of them could answer they hear aloud scream

the three turned there heads to see the loud sister running towards them " Guys you need to get out of here literally right know!" Lori said to the three in a scared voice

" whoa babe what's going on?" Bobby asked his scared girlfriend " boo boo bear we need to get out of here right know" Lori said to her boyfriend

" what why?" Luan asked with a raised eyebrow " Because some scary monster is trying to eat us !" Lola shouted waving her arms in the air " Monster what monster?" Clyde asked just the they heard a loud thud behind them

the three turned around to see venom behind them

Venom moved his face close to them and was inches away from them **" BOO" Venom** said this caused all of them the scream and run away in to the house venom jumped in the air and landed in front of them

where ever they ran venom would find them soon all of them where in a bedroom they had bordered up to protect them selves

" Okay we should be safe in here all we have to do is just wait here till Morning and then we can go home " lori said to her siblings " Yeah that's like totes good for us but what about Lincoln he could still be out there" Leni said worrying about her brother

" She's right dude who knows where are bro is he could be lost and scared" Luna said fearing for her younger brother safety

" what if the monster got to Lincoln it could have eaten him" Lola said wondering if Lincoln had fallen prey to venom

" Don't say Lola Lincoln is smart he knows how to hide in an emergency" lori told her little sister

" I don't get it what did we do to deserve this thing to hunt us down in the first place?" Lynn asked wondering what they could have done to have venom chase them down

" Sigh it said that we would have to learn what true fear is it must be punishing us " Lucy said which caught everyone's attention " Punishing us for what?" Luan asked

" sight for what we've been doing to Lincoln for the past week it must have seen us to prank and scare him and saw how we treated him now this is the price we pay for it" Lucy said know realizing as to why they where being chased down

" Okay dude even if that's the case Lincoln should now that those things weren't personal we where just messing with I mean he's are brother an we love" Luna said

" Yeah I mean we would never do anything to harm Lincoln and he should know that I mean we tote's like love him because he helps us no matter what he puts everyone else first before himself" Leni said

as the where talking venom was listening to them " oh man I we messed bad" Lincoln said **" what do you mean 'we' your the one who scared them " Venom** said to Lincoln

" Yeah but it was your idea and know look at them" Lincoln said he took a deep sigh " I'm going to half to tell them this isn't right" Lincoln said to venom

 **" What!?" Venom** yelled **" Are you insane think of what they might do to us " Venom** said to Lincoln " I don't care I want to do the right thing now are you with me or not?" Lincoln asked venom the symbiote sighed in defeat and agreed with Lincoln

Lincoln was standing outside of the bedroom door and knocked on the door " Lori guys it's me " Lincoln said as soon as he said that the door flew open and he was pulled into the room " LINCOLN!" the sisters bobby and clyde shouted and hugged him know that he was okay

" OM Gosh linky I'm like totes happy that your okay!" Leni shouted as she hugged her little brother " Yeah dude I'm glad that my little bro is A Okay" Luna said as she hugged him

Lincoln immediately pushed away which'd surprised them ' brother sibling unit what seems to be the problem?" Lisa asked wanting to know why Lincoln pushed them away

" guys I just wanted to say I'm sorry " Lincoln said to his sisters and friends which confused all of them " Sorry for what?" Lynn asked raising an eyebrow

" It'll be easier to show then to tell you" Lincoln said and then the black goo surrounded Lincoln and formed venom " Lincoln your that that monster!?" Lori shouted with fear seeing that the monster was her brother

Venom looked at them **" We are venom we bonded with your brother Lincoln a week ago when we arrived on your planet" Venom** said to the loud siblings this interested Lisa " what do you mean by bond with our male sibling unit?" Lisa asked wanting to know more

 **" Are species need host to survive if we do not find one we will grow weak and die your brother was the first host we found and we have settled in nicely so that we can become venom" Venom** said to Lisa " Did you come here alone " Leni asked venom

 **" No we came with another but the meteor we came on split apart and separated us but he much more powerful and dangerous" Venom** told the them " okay wait a minute hold on you bonded with our brother and all so why did you chase us?" Lori asked venom

Venom explained as to why he chased them and this caused the loud sibling to look down in shame Lynn asked why did he want to eat them venom told them that he only harms those who harm others and need living thing to eat or at least meat and chocolate which'd surmised everyone

after a few minutes of explaining Venom reentered Lincoln body and everyone saw the loud boy standing there as he looked down in shame

" Look guys I understand if your mad that I did this to you guys or never told you about this and- Lincoln was cut off when his sisters hugged him which'd surprised him " what you guys aren't mad?" Lincoln asked

" Of course not well maybe just a little but you where scared to tell us abut this and that makes sense I mean having a secret like this is venomous Haha get" luan joked making everyone including Venom groan

" " yeah dude I mean having this having this venom dude inside you must be tuff and all but where family and we always stand by each other no matter what" Luna said with a smile

after that the loud siblings clyde and bobby went home hoping to move on after tonight oh but they have no idea what the future will bring them

 **( Okay before I thought Jeers for fears was going to be the sister messing with Lincoln and clyde for what they did in tricked so I did this chapter that was supposed to be that episode and when I watched I was wrong but I was half through this chapter so I went a head and did it like this I hope your not mad about so please let me know what you think of this chapter)**


	3. Chapter 3

Halloween

Lincoln was in the bathroom freshening up after the vents of yesterday and all with revealing venom to his sisters and friends he knew it would takes sometime for them to get used to it the only ones who get used to it was Lana she thought venom was cool Lincoln had finished brushing his teeth he exited the bathroom and saw Leni standing there with a towel in her hand " morning Lincom" Leni says which made the boy look at her with a confuse look " Leni I think you said my name wrong It's Lincoln" Lincoln said to his second oldest sister

" oh I totes know but since venom is in side you I thought I call you Lincom Lincoln venom get" Leni said with smile " ah sure" Lincoln said not liking the new name his sister gave him and then Luna started to play her guitar on her speakers and this caused Leni scream a little bit as she saw Lincoln scream as he struggled to hold his venom form

the scream caught Lori's attention " Leni what is with the scream-" Lori stopped in the middle of her sentence as she saw Lincoln struggling to hold his venom **" AAAAAHHHHHHH!" Venom scream " MAKE IT STOP!" Venom** shouted Lori ran into Luna and Luan's room and unplugged her speakers much to the rocker's dismay and quickly ran back into the hallway to see Leni with her hand on Lincoln's shoulder as he was taking in deep breaths

" dude what was that for I was in the middle of trying out my new tune I thought of last night" Luna said as she placed her hands on her waist Lori looked at Luna pointed over towards Lincoln the rocker looked at Lincoln and saw him catching his breath

" wow what happened?" Lana asked as she and the rest of the sister came from there rooms or down stairs " Uh Luna thought it was a good idea to turn he speakers up loud and it cause Lincoln to be in pain and almost lose control of the venom form" lori said to her sisters " Hm interesting it appears the parasite that it is in side or brother sibling unit has a very strong distaste for high-pitched sound " Lisa said

 **" PARASITE!" Venom** shouted as he formed around Lincoln this caused the young genius to back away from venom **" Apologize!" Venom** shouted at Lisa " did I say parasite I mean symbiote " Lisa said with a forced smile **" much better" venom** as he reentered Lincoln's body

" that is literally going to take some getting used to" Lori said as her sister nodded in agreement " Kids are you alright I thought I heard screaming!" Rita loud there mother called from down stairs " Everything's fine mom!" lori said " Okay break feast is going to be ready in ten minutes make sure you kids are down here by then" Rita said to here kids " Okay mom!" the kids said to there mom

" hey bro sorry about what happened I didn't know that my jamming would make you go crazy and all" Luna said as she looks at her brother "it's okay I didn't now either" Lincoln said

This caught the sisters by surprise " Wait you didn't know that venom hated sound i thought you knew everything about him?" Lynn asked Lincoln

" Lynn Venom has been inside for at least a week okay it's not like bobby and lori" Lincoln said to Lynn and then turns to lori " No offense" He said to his older sister

Lori just shrugged her shoulders and looked at Lincoln " Look Lincoln we all know that it's Halloween and you Clyde,Lana,Lola,Lisa and Lily are going trick or treating but maybe one of us should go with you" Lori said

" What Why?" Lincoln asked his older sister " Because one of us needs to be there if you lose control and at least try to calm you down " Lori told her brother who had a hurt look on his face

" Lincoln " Lori said to her brother as she knelled down to his height " It's not that we don't trust you were just worried that something bad might happen " Lori told her younger brother who still had a hurt look on his face

Luna didn't like to see her brother with a hurt look on his face so she knelled down right next to him " Hey don't worry bro" Luna said to her brother " I'll go with you guys and who knows we can even check out that neighbor hood you an Clyde talked about" Luna said to her brother making him smile this caused him to smile as well

" Kids foods ready!" the mother said from down stairs and the kids rushed down to eat there food but what they didn't know is what would happen to one of them this night

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and this idea popped in my head well Luna gets hurt in the next chapter and Venom bonds with her to heal her but i was thinking of venom leaves her a symbiote it's not carnage so i want you to come up with a name for it bur any way let me know what you think of this chapter)**


	4. Chapter 4

The loud family where getting for the night Lincoln had dressed in his dressed in his costume and gathered Luna his younger sister and Clyde in the back yard

" Okay are you guys ready to get twice as much candy as you did before?" Lincoln asked all his sisters who all let a "YEAH!" well alright then all we need to do is get to Huntington manor" Clyde said to his friends sisters

" Hunting Manor why are we going there?" Lana asked with a raise eyebrow " Because that is where we can score Full size and extra large candy bars" Lincoln said to his sisters who all cheered

" Wait how are we going to get to Hunting manor it a gated community and fifteen minutes away were gonna be tired by the time we get there walking!" Lola said to her brother and Clyde with annoyed look

'" who said that where going to be walking" Lincoln said to his sisters and the symbiote formed around him venom looks at them and tendrils wrapped around them

 **" Better hold on tight" Venom** said to them as the all had nervous looks on there faces venom stretched out his hand and lifted off the ground and into the air with the sisters screaming in excitement or terror

Few minutes later

Huntington Manor

Venom landed on the inside of the gated community and released the sisters and Clyde Lana looks at venom " Again! again!" she shouts as she though of it as fun and more **" We will do it again in exchange for the extra large size bars" Venom** said to Lana " Deal" Lana said as she shook the symbiote hand

the symbiote retracts into Lincoln " alright guys lets make this Halloween the best one yet" Lincoln said to his sisters who cheered House after house after house the louds plus McBride hit the entire gated community and where hauling bags full of candy Lincoln was carrying the bags for his sisters especially the twins they hit every house three times in three different costumes and there bags where three times as heavy.

normally Lincoln would have a tough time trying to carry the bags but with strength from venom it was easy to carry the bags the louds siblings where able to leave through the front gates without being asked questions soon the group was walking home they had notice that most of the trick or treaters Clyde had already gone home his dads where at a costume party but they told him to go straight home after trick or treating

the loud siblings where crossing the street Lincoln, Lana, Lola, Lisa and lily where across safely Luna was in the middle of the street singing to herself from what her sibling could hear it was about there candy haul the siblings listen to her singing until they heard aloud crash they turned around the see Luna Laying face down in the road and a car turned over the siblings let out gasp and ran towards Luna

" guys go check on the drive me and venom will help Luna" Lincoln said as the sisters nodded and went to check on the driver Lincoln ran towards Luna and saw that she was badly injured her legs and arms where bending in directions that they shouldn't be bending in

" Luna! Luna can you hear me !?" Lincoln shouted to his older sister but there was no reply **" she is near death it will not belong till she is gone"** Venom told Lincoln

" how do we stop it how do we keep her from dying!?" Lincoln asked venom with tears starting to form in his eyes the rest of the siblings had tears from there eyes **" I must enter her body and heal her it is the only way to keep her from death but in the process I will give her own symbiote so that she will be able to the exact same thing that we can do but if you stall she will die" Venom** said to Lincoln

 **" You have to decide and quickly" Venom** said to Lincoln he looked at his younger sister and they all nodded "do it Lincoln said and venom left his body and entered Luna's body

the next morning

Luna woke up in her own bed she looked around " what the? how the heck did I end up here?" Luna asked loudly she notice that luan wasn't in her bed Luna just shrugged it off and went to the bathroom to freshen up after that she had gone into her room and plugged in her guitar to her amps and turned the volume up above the max

Guitar pick in her hand

she raises it

and brings down on the strings of the guitar just as she did a large amount of pain ran through her she screamed and fell to the ground clutching her head

 **" It would be wise for you to not do that again "** she heard a voice close to venoms but a little more female say to her " what who said that?" Luna asked scared

Then a dark purple symbiote came from her he shoulder scarring the young Rockstar of the family " wait a minute who are you and why are you inside?" Luna asked the symbiote **" My name is scourge and we have much to talk about Luna " scourge** said to Luna

 **( Okay I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and a special thanks to Unity123 for the name suggestion so let me know what you think of this chapter )**


	5. Chapter 5

While scourge was talking to Luna

the rest of the loud siblings had gathered in the garage

" Okay Lincoln what is that you Lola Lana, and Lisa need to tell us that is so important " Lucy asked in her usual emotionless tone the four loud children had sweat coming down they all looked at each other with nervous looks " Ok what did you guys go this time?" Lori asked her younger siblings

four minutes later

The older loud siblings plus Lucy had there mouths open after hearing about the vents of last night " and that's pretty much it" Lincoln said as his younger siblings nodded there heads in agreement

" Are you literally joking right know what where you thinking Lincoln" Lori said in a stern tone to her little brother " what was I supposed to do let Luna die I had to act quickly so that's why I had to let venom do what he did to Luna" Lincoln said to his older sister " Yeah what else where going to die in the middle of the street" Lana asked her older sister who looked at each other

" Well you they do have a point but do you really think it was a good idea to give Luna her symbiote?" Luan asked with a raised eyebrow "yeah you know how she loves to practice her music " Leni said to her younger siblings " Yeah does she even know?" Lynn jr. asked

Before any of them could reply a large dark purple claw like hand burst through the garage wall and grabs Lincoln and pulls out of the garage creating a big hole in the wall

" Yeah I'm pretty sire she knows" Lana stated

Lincoln was pulled out of the garage lifted into the air and slammed into the ground making a hole in the ground Lincoln gets up to see who it was and to his surprise Luna was standing above him with an enraged look on her face

" Uh hey Luna yo...you look well" Lincoln said with a nervous tone seeing that his sister had an angered look on her face he knew that she was not pleased

the rest of the sister had worried looks on her face wondering what Luna would do to Lincoln then without warning Luna picks up Lincoln and slams into the wall " Bro" Luna said to Lincoln in a low tone " Y...Yeah ?" Lincoln asks as he was staring to feel the pressure of what Luna might do to him

Before him and his sisters very eyes a dark purple symbiote surrounded Luna ( Picture she venom but a dark purple color) **" Hello bro" Scourge** said to Lincoln she had milk white eyes and a mouth but smaller to venom

 **" Look at what you have done to us because of you" Scourge** stops and brings her face directly towards Lincoln's face

 **" You ruined our life!" Scourge shouted** and threw Lincoln across the yard but venom formed around Lincoln and landed on his feet and looked at Luna

 **" ruined your lives we saved you from death you should be thanking us " Venom said to scourge " Thanking you because of you I can no longer practice my guitar and try to become like mic swagger !" Scourge** shouted as her hand formed into a blade and launched herself at venom

 **" Are you kidding me we saved your life and you can complain about is that pathetic excuse of a singer if anything I did everyone a favor because no one can handle that stupid music that you blast every day it's loud enough to even piss of the dead!" Venom shouted** as is hand turned into a blade and classed with Scourge's

 **" Oh really this comes from the little brother who is utterly useless to the whole family" Scourge** said as she punched venom and sent him flying it to wall of the back of the house Venom shook off the blow and looked at scourge who was walking towards him

 **" That's right I looked into my hosts memory's and saw that she and the others sisters agree that you are mistake a waist of time that has no future that should be better off dead a loser nothing more and nothing less a loser who causes so many problems and ruins everything for everyone " Scourge** says as her hand taxes the form of an axe and brings down right on top of venom

but to her and the rest of the sisters surprise venom catches her arm and then looks at scourge **" SHUT UP!" Venom** shouts as he upper cuts scourge that sent he up in the air

he grabs her leg and slams her into the ground **" WE RUIN EVERYTHING WHAT ABOUT YOU!?" Venom** shouts as he grabs her and slams her in to house wall and back into the ground

 **" WE MAKE UP FOR ARE MISTAKES WE TAKE THE BLAME FOR EVERYTHING WHEN HAVE YOU OR ANY OF THE COWARDLY SISTYERS OWN UP TO ANYTHING!?" Venom** shouts as he grabs scourge by the head and throws her into the garage

The rest of the sibling move out of the way and gathered in the corner cowering in fear as they saw there symbiotic sister struggle to get on her feet only for venom to land right on her

 **" We have been blamed for many thing for far to long and each and every single last one of you have gotten of free for to long!" Venom shouted** as he see's the sister cower in fear

 **" I took the blame for one of you and was made fun of non stop because of IT!" Venom shouted** this made Lucy flinch because she knew what Venom was talking about

 **" OR kicking me out of my room because to of the oldest sisters started to fight over a stupide dress and a little know it all who started a fight protocol!" Venom shouted** at Lori, Leni and Lisa who looked down in shame

 **" Or how about branding me as bad luck after losing a baseball game and then having me wear a stupid suit that gave me a heatstroke that nearly took my life!" Venom shouted** at Lynn who rubbed her arm and looked down

 **" This is no longer our family " Venom** said to the louds sisters

As he got off an unconscious Scourge who retreated back into Luna and extended his arm and flew into the air away from the loud house the loud sisters watch in sadness as they saw there only brother leave

Unaware that a black suburban with two men in where at the end of the street they arrived just as Lincoln left and saw him leave as venom " MR Drake sir we found it" the man said

( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)


	6. Chapter 6

Luna was starting to wake up her eyes where blurry but it soon cleared she then realize that she was in the family livings room

" Ugh dude what happened I feel like I was partying hard at a rock concert" Luna said as she sat up to see her sisters who looked at her " What?" Luna asked with a raised eyebrow

" Excuse me elder sister do you have any memory from what happened before you where sent into an unconscious state?" Lisa asked her older sister

" No not really all I remember is transforming into scourge and getting into a fight with Lincoln and oh" Luna said as the memories of what happened be fore she was knocked out started to rushing back to her

" Oh now i remember everything" Luna said to her sister and face palmed her self " Oh man where is he?" Luna asked her sisters " We don't know after he said that this is no longer his family he took off he could be anywhere" Lori said with a worried look on her face wondering what they can do to get ton there brother good side

" 'sigh' Lincoln is mad at us for what we have done to him in the past including what I had done and he took the blame for it " Lucy said this caught the sisters attention

" what do you mean he took the blame for it?" Luan asked "the day the toilet was clogged with the princess pony book it was mine" Lucy said this made the rest of the sister gasp in shock

" What that was yours I thought that was lincolns and we made fun of him for it nonstop " Leni said " Lucy how come you never told us that the book was yours?" Lori asked her younger sibling

" Some times I also need a break from the darkness so I read those books to get away from it for a while and I knew if you guys find out you would tease me for it so Lincoln took the fall for me" Lucy said to her siblings

soon all of the louds sisters began to talk about what they have done to Lincoln in the past

Mean while

Lincoln was still in his venom form running far from his sisters as quickly as he could Until he realized that he wasn't royal woods any more he was on top of a building that was in the he looked around to see many buildings Lincoln climbs down the building that was facing an ally way he began walking around until he notices a certain building that says Casagrande Bodega

" Huh didn't realize we where that far from royal woods" Lincoln said to venom **" you had fallen asleep after we left I looked into your memory's and saw your past you don't need to stay with a family like that a family that shows you no respect after you do so much for them and yet you choose to stay with them after the way they treat you especially during that pathetic fight protocol and when they broke your arm" Venom said to Lincoln**

Lincoln just ignored Venom and walked towards the Bodega

The Casagrande Bodega

Ronnie Anna was sitting on the counter enjoying one of the pop stick that she likes to eat looking after the little baby cousin while Bobby was stacking the apples that where shipped from out of state things where quite for a bit

until they heard the bell go off signaling that a costumer was walking in

" Welcome to the Casa- " Ronnie stopped when she saw Lincoln walking into the store " Lincoln!" Ronnie Anna said his name loudly and ran up to him and gave him a huge

" Lincoln Bro!" Bobby said as he gave Lincoln a bro huge

" Wait what are you doing here?" Ronnie Anna Asked him " Well -" Lincoln was caught when the bell rang the four turned to see at least seven men in black jackets and Black pants each of them had an ear piece

" Excuse me Mr Loud?" One of the man asked Lincoln " Yes where with the life foundation and Mr. Drake would like to have his property back" the man Said

 **( I'm Gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	7. Chapter 7

Lincoln,Bobby, Ronnie Anna and the baby all looked at the men

" I'm sorry but I have no idea what you are talking about" Lincoln said to the man " Oh I believe you do kid know lets not makings hard for anyone we can do this nice and easy just hand over Mr. Drakes property " the man said

 **" Lincoln these men intend to harm us we must kill them before they do anything to the others" Venom said** " no not yet " Lincoln said to venom " Judging by you not listening to me I take it you prefer the hard way instead of the easy way " the man said

Suddenly the other men grab Bobby, Ronnie Anna and the baby and press there side arms against there head " you have three seconds to hand over Mr Drakes property or we will shoot your friends " the man said

" You might wanna think twice about what you gonna do because believe me when I say you gonna regret that" Lincoln said " very well you choice one two-" the man stopped counting when black tendrils that came from Lincoln stabbed the men holding his friends hostage right in the head killing them.

The four remaining men looked at Lincoln and drew there guns " Well " Lincoln said to the men then the venom formed around him Bobby was still getting used to Lincoln Ronnie Anna was amazed and yet terrified at the same time the baby just looked at Lincoln in awe

 **" Your where right about one thing we prefer the hard way " Venom said**

Soon the men started firing there guns Bobby grabbed Ronnie Anna and the baby and ducked under the counter to avoid getting shot Ronnie Anna pecked over the counter and saw Venom transform his hand into a blade and stabbed one of them through the chest killing him

Lincoln smack another with his arm that send him flying into the freezer case he grabs one of the remaining two and slams his face into the floor killing him he turns to the man that was in charge

Ronnie Anna as she saw Lincoln grabs him by the neck and lifts him into the air **" Eyes, Lungs, Pancreas some many snacks so little time" Venom said**

Venom was prepared to end him until he was shot in the back venom turned around and saw that one of them was still alive firing his gun then something happened that shocked her bobby and the baby.

venom bit his head off and twisted the other guys neck Venom looked towards the counter and saw his friends where scared seeing them venom burst through the front of the Bodega

" Lincoln wait !" Ronnie Anna shouted as she runs out of the bodega with bobby and the baby behind her

Outside Venom runs through the cars and looks around he saw police cars closing venom extends his arms and launches to the top of the building and runs from roof to roof but the could hear police sirens from below following him Lincoln see's that there is a river at the end so without even thinking Lincoln jumps into the river below

" Fire!" a police officer shouts and him and other officers fire there guns at the waters not sure if they hit him Ronnie Anna watches her friend disappear " Didn't think venom would bite off that guys head " Bobby said s he was right next to his little sister " Wait you know what that thing is!?" Ronnie anna aske her brother " dang it" Bobby said

Two hours later

Venom emerges from the water and seeps back inside Lincoln " where are we?" Lincoln asks **"** **Where are near royal woods the river seemed to have provided a faster way of travel then we realize " Venom** said to Lincoln

Lincoln looked around at his surroundings and saw that he was in the forest that was just outside of Royal woods " Well I now that both of us aren't that far outside from royal woods it should be an hour walk" Lincoln said to venom

 **" fine but make it quick I have a feeling that there are more men after us" Venom said** to Lincoln " If there are it's there funeral " Lincoln said

Back in the loud house

Lori was on the phone with Bobby " Are you sure ?" Lori asks her boyfriend " Wait he what!?" Lori shouted " Is Ronnie anna okay ?" Lori asked the rest of the loud sisters watched as she was on the phone " Okay see you soon" Lori said as she hung up the phone

" Well what did he say ?" Luan asked her older sister " Bobby said that he's on his way" Lori said to her sister " Uh that's great but what did he say about Lincoln did he see him?" Lola asked her older sister " Yeah but it's hard to describe what happened so I thinks it's best for him to tell you when he gets here " Lori said to her sisters

Back in the woods Lincoln was walking just listening to the sounds of nature until he heard some engine noise that was coming towards and suddenly he found himself surrounded by the Life foundation security teams armed with machine guns

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	8. Chapter 8

Lincoln was surrounded by the life foundation security team with guns pointed at him

" Well looks it's time for round two" Lincoln said then venom formed around him and the security team opened fire as Lincoln charged them

Mean while at the loud house

the sisters where waiting for Bobby and Ronnie anna so they where watching Tv but they knew that they had some explaining to do because of what Ronnie anna just so there was silence in the loud house but there was knock on the door that broke the silence " I'll get it " Lana said as she got up from where she was siting and went to open the door to see Clyde standing there

" Hey Lana do you know where Lincoln is ?" Clyde asked her

" no why?" Lana asked him

"well I was flying my new drone in the woods I think you might want to see this " Clyde said to the six year old this caught the sister attention and they to walked towards the front door Clyde pulls out his phone and show them the surveillance feed from the drone and they saw Lincoln transform into Venom and charge the life foundation security team

" Clyde when was this taken?" Lisa asked " A few minutes and the area that video was filmed isn't far from here" Clyde said to the loud sisters then with out warning Luna ran past them "" Luna where are you going!?" Lori shouted towards her sister

" I'm going to making things right!" Luna shouted back as she soon as she was out of sight Luna's symbiote and entered the woods

Just as soon as she left booby showed up and the loud sister could see the look on Ronnie anna's face and from there they knew they had a lot of explain to do

Mean while

Venom was holding the last surviving security member by the neck as they where both surrounded dead bodies destroyed side-by-side and bullet holes in the trees surrounding them

 **" Hmm it has been a while since I had last eaten you might just satisfy hunger" Venom said** as he opens his mouth revealing his large teeth the man couldn't say anything as he was completely scared just as Venom was ready to eat the man

" STOP!" Luna's voice could be heard venom turned around to see Luna staring at him **" what are you doing here ? Can't you see I'm busy" Venom** said to the third oldest sister in the loud family " I don't care I just want to talk to my brother " Luna said to venom

Venom looks at the man and breaks his neck killing him and the symbiote turned to Luna and bolted away from her Luna sighed and scourge formed around her and she chased after venom

Thirty minutes later

Scourged found Lincoln sitting at the edge of the lake that his family would sometime visit Scourge re entered Luna's body and she began to walk towards him " what are you doing here?" Lincoln asked not even turning to face her

" I just came to talk not to fight with you bro " Luna said to her little brother

" What's there to talk about like you said i ruin everything for everyone" Lincoln said to his sister she looked down in shame " Look what i said there is no excuse i was mad and angry and i can't take it back but i want to know if you can forgive me and the others for what we've done to you in the past" Luna said to her brother as she placed her hand on her arm as she sat right next to him

Lincoln looked at her and let out a sigh and turned to his sister

" Okay. I'll give you guys another shot but please don't make me regret it" Lincoln said to Luna this caused the third oldest sister in the loud house to smile a bit " Thanks bro" Luna said to her brother as she hugged him and he hugged her back

 **" Weak" Venom** said ' quiet ' Lincoln said to Venom " Hey bro" Luna said as she parted from the hug " Yeah" Ronnie Anna is on the way to the house and she wants answers to what she saw " Luna said to Lincoln and a look of fear came over his face

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	9. Chapter 9

In the back of the Loud house Lincoln and Luna landed in the back in there Symbiote forms Venom and scourge retracted in to there hosts

" so you said that Lori was stalling Bobby and Ronnie Anna long enough till we get here?" Lincoln asked Luna as they walked towards the back door " Yeah dude and Lori said that Ronnie Anna wasn't happy about what happened at the store " Luna said to her brother " Well I just hope that she isn't as mad as I think she is " Lincoln said but as he opened the door he walked in very quietly both him and Luna

But just as they walked in they heard some one clear there throat they both turned to see Ronnie Anna standing there with her arms crossed and a stern look on her face " Hey Ronnie Anna what Are you doing here?" Lincoln asked Nervously. Ronnie anna walks towards Lincoln and points her finger at him

" Alright Lincoln you have a lot of explain to do about what happened at the Bodega and don't lie!" She said loudly to him. In the living room the girls and bobby could hear Ronnie Anna yelling from the Kitchen

" Whoa I didn't think Ronnie anna would be this mad " Lynn said as she looked towards the kitchen "Yeah well at least Lincoln didn't teach the baby to do anything that venom would do" Luan said to her sister " Yeah I wouldn't say that " Lana said

Lana pointed at the Casagrande baby biting the head of a stuff animal " Dang it " The loud sister and Bobby said

" Look it started before Halloween. When I was trying to find a place that sold costumes I needed where out so I went to the park and that's where I meet venom" Lincoln told Ronnie Anna " Venom?" she asked him with a raised eyebrow

" Yeah Venom's the guy you saw me turn into at the bodega He's bonded with me since then and My sisters didn't find out until they tried to scare me and Clyde when we went to Royal Woods house of terror Me and him scared my sisters bobby and Clyde when I found they where going to use to get back at us for what happened last year " Lincoln said to here referring to events of tricked

" Okay but how did he get here?" Ronni anna asked him " He came here on an asteroid with another just like him but the asteroid split apart and venom ended up here " Lincoln said to her

" So your the only one of your family with A symbiote right?" Ronni anna sked him. Before he could answer they hear Luna clear her throat the two turned and saw scourge form around Luna.

Ronnie Anna looked at Lincoln " Okay let me explain" Lincoln said to her

Three hours

Ronnie Anna, Bobby and the baby had returned back to the Casagrande After Explaining everything to Ronnie Anna she asked Lincoln Why the life foundation was after him Lincoln told her that he didn't know After a while they decided to head back to the city and try to fix up it.

After they left Lincoln had gone to his room to rest not even joining the family for dinner but Lincoln couldn't fall asleep he was just laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling **" Why are you not asleep?" Venom** asked Lincoln " I'm just thinking about what happened today is all" Lincoln told the symbiote

 **" Luna is here" Venom** said to Lincoln Just as he did the door to his room opened and Luna came into his room Lincoln sat up in his bed " Hey bro" Luna said as she closed the door " Hey Luna what are you doing here I though you would be asleep by know?" Lincoln asked her

Luna looked down and walked over towards Lincoln's bed and sat right next to him. There was a moment of silence " Lincoln" Luna said to her brother " Yeah? He asked her " I just want to say I'm sorry for ganging up on you." Luna said to her brother

" I'm your guardian and I failed to keep it like that But I wanna make it up to you I know you gave me and the others a second chance but I just want to know if you can allow me a second chance" Luna said to her brother.

Lincoln though about for a while and then let out a sigh " Alright I guess I can and I'm sorry to" Lincoln said to her. This caused Luna to raise an eyebrow " what do you have to be sorry for Bro?" she asked her brother

" Well before me and venom left you and scourged attacked us and after what you said me and venom beat you down remember?" Lincoln asked her " Oh Yeah don't worry about it bro I Get it you where mad and that's okay I guess I did deserve it " Luna said scratching the back of her head.

then suddenly Lincoln hugged her and she hugged him back **" I think I'm gonna throw up" Venom said** Lincoln ignored him and the two lied down and fell asleep

In San Francisco

Carlton drake was watching the footage of his security team before venom killed them He turned to his scientist " I Want to move the launch sight to be moved to royal woods Michigan know" He said

" Of course Mr. drake " the scientist said and left with the other he was simply watching what was on folding he didn't notice a little girl about four years old walking in to the room

It didn't take him long to see that he was being watched he turned around to see the child " Are you lost?" He asked the four year old only for the child to stretch out her arm and a Gray like substance came out of her body and entered his causing him to let a painful scream

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	10. Chapter 10

Lincoln turned in his bed and opened his eyes and saw that Luna was in her Symbiote everything but her face was covered. It was long till Luna opened her eyes and smiled at her brother " morning bro" Luna said to Lincoln

" uh Morning Luna. Luna why are you in your symbiote form well everything but your face?" Lincoln asked his sister with a raised eyebrow " What can I say I got to watch over and protect my baby bro some how" Luna said with a smile and pulls Lincoln into a hug and ruffles his hair with her hand causing him to laugh

Two hours later

The loud siblings where sitting on the couch watching TV " And in a strange turn if events Carlton Drake CEO of the life foundation has announced that the launch site of his new Rocket for a space expedition will be moved from San Francisco to Royal woods Michigan MR. Drake has not given to us much detail but we will have more after these messages " the news Reporter said and the TV was turned off

" Okay this is bad" Lincoln said this caught his sisters attention " why is it Bad?" Leni asked him " Because Yesterday the guys that came to the Bodega said they where from the life " Lincoln said to his sisters " Wait why would he send guys after you and then Decided to move his Rocket from the west coast to Royal Woods?" Lynn Jr asked her brother

" Don't know I'll Figure that out later but know" Lincoln said as he turned to Lori and gave her a hug this surprised Lori but she hugged backed but she soon felt something go in inside her she pushed Lincoln back and looked at him Same with Leni when Luna hugged her " Uh what was that?" Leni asked as she looked at herself

Lori was about to ask the two as well but " BYE thanks for watching Scourge and venom us dudes!" Luna shouted as she closed the door " WHAT!?" Both of the older loud sister shouted but it was to late Lincoln and Luna took off " this Literal unbelievable " Loris said as she went back to the couch with Leni behind her

Meanwhile

Lincoln and Luna where walking towards the mall " Are you sure it was a good Idea to leave Venom and Scourge with Lori and Leni?" Lincoln asked his sister " Of course dude I'm mean they weren't a good choice but there the only choice and besides where going to a smooch concert " Luna said with a smile.

She notices lincoln with a nervous look on his face she pulls him to hug " Don't worry bro I'm sure there going to be fine" Luna said to her brother as they get in line for tickets

Back at the loud House Lori and Leni where in there rooms lying on there beds looking up at the they had tried to get some of there younger siblings to take the Symbiotes but they refused

" Ugh i Literal can't believe Lincoln and Luna did this to us !" Lori said as she was lying on her bed " Oh come on Lori it's not that bad" Leni said to her older sister

This caused Lori to raise and eye brow and sit up " what are you talk-" Lori stopped when she saw Leni was in her symbiote she was covered from everything but her face

" To be honest this Like totes feels amazing makes you fell stronger and makes you fell a little older " Leni said as she moved her arms " Uh Leni why are you like that?" Lori asked " Like what?" Leni asked with a raised eyebrow " Like That" Lori said as she pointed out at the Symbiote that covered her sisters body

" Oh I saw how Luna Looked in it Yesterday so i wanted to see how i looked in it " Leni said to her sister " You should really give it a shot you Feel like totes amazing " Leni said to her sister as the symbiote retracted into her body

Lori was a little bit hesitant but when she first saw Lincoln she wondered how it would look on her " alright I'll give it a shot " Lori said to her sister

" Yeah!" Leni said " Alright her we go" Lori says

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	11. Chapter 11

Lori loud was laying reading a magazine siting on her bed " you where literally right Leni this feels amazing " Lori said as she was wearing the symbiote " I know right it totes feels incredible " Leni says as she was painting her nails.

just then Lori's phone begins to ring she looks up to see her phone on her dresser she lets out a sigh and was about to get off her bed but all of sudden her hand raise and a black claw extends to her phone once in her hands the claw pulls back to Lori and returns to normal Looks at and smile and then proceeds to answer her phone

Meanwhile

Lincoln and Luna where exiting the mall after seeing the concert " Man that was the best concert I've been to thanks Luna " Lincoln said with happiness in his voice " hey what can I say I just wanna spend time with my bro " Luna said to Lincoln

" Hey do you think we should head back to the house I mean Lori and Leni are probably tired of taking of Venom and scourge for us" Lincoln told Luna

" your probably right bro let's head back to the house to take them of our sis hands and then relax " Luna said to her brother and the two began to walk home. during the walk home they talked about how things were going in school Lincoln having venom given extra strength to help him pass a PE test which Luna didn't see a problem with as long as he used it once.

Luna and Lincoln finally arrived at there home and opened the door they saw there sister sitting on the couch watching TV " Hey guys have you seen Lori and Leni?" Lincoln asked them " there upstairs in there room doing what ever it is they do" Lola said with out a care I the world

" so where did you guys that it was so important to leave Lori and Leni with Venom and scourge ?" Luan asked the two

" we went to see a Smooch concert and we didn't want to make a scene with the noise affecting them you know" Lincoln said " Huh good point " Luan said to Lincoln and then turns her attention back to the TV. Lincoln and Luna went upstairs and turns towards Lori's and Leni's room

Lincoln knocks on the door " Hey guys where Back" Lincoln says as he peeks into the room to see Leni on her bed reading her magazine and Lori on her phone. Leni looks up to see Lincoln and Luna entering the room

" Oh hey guys where you've been at?" Leni asked the two " We went to a smooch concert" Lincoln said to Leni " Ugh literally that's why you two left us with your symbiotes to go see a concert" Lori said in a hint of annoyance in her voice

" well it's not like would could have taken them the sound would have them and us" Lincoln said to his older sister " He's gotta point dude an besides the house is still in one piece so nothing bad happened and that's good" Luna said with a smile.

Luna walks up to Leni and places her hand on the shoulder as she does Scourge exits Leni's body and renters Luna. Lincoln does the same with Lori much to her disappointment after retrieving there symbiotes the two exit the room leaving the older loud sister with gloomy looks on there faces

Later

Lincoln was walking home from Clyde's **" this is taking for ever why don't we just jump from building to building it is much faster " venom** said to Lincoln "sure why not" Lincoln says. then venom burst from Lincoln's body covering him from head to toe and launches him self from the ground below to top of building.

Venom is seen jumping from building to building until he stops " hey why did you stop?" Lincoln asks from inside venom **" we are being followed" Venom** says to Lincoln

" My, My your very observant " A feminine voice from behind. Venom turned around to see a women in her early twenties with green eyes white Platinum blonde hair wearing a black suit with white accents and black goggles with a perfect figure " and who might you be tall dark and bulky **" I am venom the question who are you and why have you invaded my territory?" Venom** asked as his hand from into a blade

" My real name is Felicia Hardy but you can call me black cat and as for you other question I'm just a lonely girl looking for some fun in her life " black cat said to venom as she approached him.

"My, My you muscles are very big I wonder what your packing down there as well" Felicia said as she touched on of venom's muscles with her finger

Venom just looked at her as she swayed her hips back and forth venom was about to say something until Felicia placed a hand on his shoulder " Well big boy I'm afraid I after to go I hope you don't mind me staying here for a while?" Felicia asked as she turned around with her back facing venom and she wrapped her hands around his neck

 **" Not at all you may stay as long as you like" Venom** says to Black cat " Thanks big boy see you around " black says as she uses a grappling hook to swing from one building to the next.

Venom finally arrives back at the loud house he quietly sneaks into his room and closes the door he was laying in his bed but couldn't fall asleep **" thinking of her aren't you?" venom** asks Lincoln " It's hard not with the way she looks and her perfect figure but I know I should just stop lying to myself saying I have a shot she's older then me and probably out of high school and I'm just eleven year old whos barely turning twelve and going into middle school" Lincoln said to venom

Lincoln just closes his eyes and falls asleep unaware about what venom is going to do **" Don't worry about that for I can fix that " Venom said to Lincoln**

the symbiotes shots tendrils to various areas of the room and form a cocoon around Lincoln completely sealing him **" by tomorrow you will look much older " venom says**

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	12. Chapter 12

Moring came to the loud house

We See Lori asleep in her bed she sleeps soundly but her slumber was disturbed by the alarm on her phone went but it was on her dresser Loris let out an annoyed groan she raised her arm up and acted like it stretched all the way to dresser but then her hand turned into a light blue claw and extended to the dresser grabbed the phone and brought it towards Lori

" thank you " Lori said as her hand returned to normal she was as sleep for three more seconds and her shout open " What the!?" Lori shouts as she looks at her hand then the realization hits her " LINCOLN!" Lori shouts to the top of her lungs. This caused her sister Leni to wake up from her sleep

" Lori what's with all the yelling I was like totes having the best dream ever" Leni said to her older sister " Leni can you stretch out you hand and grab you phone on the dresser " Lori said in demanding tone

Leni just shrugged her shoulders and did as she was told but when she stretched her arm out in turned in to a light green claw that stretched out to retrieve to phone "AH!" Leni screams as he hand stretches back to her and returns to normal " OM Gosh what happened to my arm !" Leni shouts as she franticly look at her arm " Take a guess " Lori said to her younger sister

" Oh Are we playing a game ?" Leni asked her sister

Lori just face palmed " Look you go get Luna and I'll go get Lincoln they have a lot of explain to do " Lori said as she gets out of her bed and leaves her room and walks towards Lincoln

" Lincoln you have some explain to do" Lori said as she opens the door but her angered expression changes when she see's a black cocoon over her little brother bed along with black tendrils attached to the wall

" Hey Lori Leni said you wanted to see me-" Luna trails off as she to see's the cocoon Leni was behind her and she just looked in shock " Uh what's going on ?" Leni asked her two siblings who just shrugged before any of the could say anything the cocoon begins to move

the three older loud sister watch was the cocoon starts to shrink and the tendrils begin to retract from the wall and back towards the cocoon. They watch as the cocoon starts to shrink and reveal a human form they watch and widen there eyes in surprise as inside the cocoon was there brother but he appeared much older then Lori and muscular his age was about twenty two years old and about 5'11 it didn't take them long to realize that the cocoon was venom who formed around there brother and then reentered his body

" Okay this is weird way to start our Sunday morning " Luna said to her older sisters who nodded in agreement before they could say anything they heard a groan the three look to see there brother sitting up right on his bed rubbing his eyes.

Lincoln wakes up after along night of sleeping he sits up right on his bed and starts to rub his eyes as the sun rays pear through the window he looks to see Lori, Leni and Luna standing there with shocked expressions much to his confusion

" Uh guys why are you in my room ?" Lincoln asked his older sister and then he realized that his voice sounded different

" Wait was does my voice sound different ?" Lincoln asked them as he stood up. he looked towards his sisters and realized that he was a little bit taller then them " uh why are you guys smaller them me ?" Lincoln asked

" where not bro you've gotten taller" Luna said to him. Lincoln looks at her with a confused expression " Luna what are you talking about?" Lincoln asked her

Leni hand Lincoln a hand held mirror Lincoln takes it from her and looks at himself through the mirror he is shocked by what he see's " What the how did this happen!?" Lincoln asked Loudly Before any of the could reply the Doorbell rand " I'll get it " Leni says to them as she heads down stairs to answer the front door

" Lincoln think back to yesterday what happened before you went to bed?" Lori asked him " I was coming back from Clyde's house and venom suggested we use the rooftops to get home faster and we did then we stopped because-" Lincoln trailed off realizing what venom did

" Because of what bro?" Luna asked her brother " Because we where being followed by Felicia Hardy" Lincoln said to her " Ok who is that?" Lori asked him but Before Lincoln could answer Venom came out from Lincolns back and appeared before the loud sisters

 **" She is a female who caught the attention of your brother she has a nice figure and she seemed very friendly but she is much older then him about early twenties so we fixed the problem we cocooned are self around him and caused his age to excelerate his growth over night he is now twenty two and your body will age as every other human in this age but the effects are permanent and he was complaining about the age difference " Venom** said to Lincoln and the loud sisters " AH" Lori Luna and Leni said at the same time " that is like totes sweet of venom to do that for you venom" Leni said to the symbiote

" Leni what's with the bag?" Lori asked her sister " Oh it's for Lincoln " Leni said which'd surprise the now twenty two year old loud brother " Really does it say it is from ?" Lincoln asked his sister " Uh the only thing that it said was from Black Cat" Leni said Lincoln instantly knew it was from

He grabs the bag from Leni and looks inside and surprised by what he see's " what's in the bag bro ?" Luna asks him " It's some clothes for me " Lincoln says to his sisters and he walks past them " You three go wake everyone else up I'm gonna take shower and put on these me clothes " Lincoln said to his sisters as he heads to the bathroom to rake a shower

Outside the house black cat was watching them through thermal heat signatures she had applied to he goggles " Hope you like the new clothes I got for you big boy " black said as she leaped off the roof of the house and into royal woods

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there hope you enjoy and Happy New Year)**


	13. Chapter 13

After taking a shower the new and older Lincoln put on the clothes that Felicia gave consisting of boxers, socks, A black leather jacket a white shirt blue jeans and black Nike shoes and to his surprise there was three hundred dollars with a note attached ' to help you get knew clothes and get new things for your room curiosity from you favorite cat' the note said Lincoln knew who it was from he put the money in his pocket and walked down to the kitchen to make his family breakfast

Lincoln made pancakes waffles eggs sausage and bacon " Hmm that literal smells delicious " the sound of the former oldest sibling could be heard behind Lincoln. he turned to see his sister walking into the kitchen

" hey Lori so what do you think ?" Lincoln asked his sister as he showed her his attire " Hmm not bad it makes you more serious then before venom did what ever it is he did" Lori said as she walked towards the fridge

" Yeah well now that I'm twenty two that means I have to find a job a quick " Lincoln said to her " true so what do you think of doing for a job ?" Lori asked him " hmm don't know but I'll think of something" Lincoln told her " Oh and I can't believe I'm saying this but can we go to the mall today so I can get some new clothes?" Lincoln asked her

Lori just looked and let a small cry of Glee and hugged Lincoln " you have literally no idea how long I have been waiting for you to say that" Lori said with happiness in her voice " Oh trust I know how you feel " Lincoln said sarcastically Lori let go of him and allowed him to go back to cooking the families' breakfast

After the sisters finished getting ready they all meet at the dining table " Hey where's Lincoln?" Lana asked looking around the table

" Oh he's just getting the food ready " Lori said " LINCOLN HURRY UP!" Lola shouted " HOLD ON WILL YOU!" Lincoln shouted from the kitchen the rest of the loud sisters heard him but his voice sounded differently " What's wrong with Lincoln is he sick?" Lana asked Lori " Uh no he's not sick dude he's just going through some changes " Luna said with a nervous smile " what kind of changes ?" Luan asked her.

Before Luna could answer Lincoln walked carrying the food Luan, Lynn, Lucy the twins, and Lily gasped in shock at the sight of a much older Lincoln " Lincoln what happened to you !?" Lola asked in complete shock " Venom accelerated my growth rate Last night when I was asleep " Lincoln said to them

" Fascinating that the Symbiote was able to accelerate your age and growth rate in one night " Lisa said to her older brother " Yup " Lincoln simply replied " Well how old are you now?" Luan asked him " Twenty two" Lincoln said as he put the plates of food down on the table for his sisters " wait if your twenty two now then that means that Lori isn't in charge any more!" Lynn said with excitement in her voice.

This caused the other sisters to shout with joy except for Lori who had a sadden look on her face Lincoln put a hand on her shoulder she looks up at him and smile. Lincoln sits down and starts to eats his meal " So since I'm older I asked Lori if we can got to mall so I can get some new clothes and stuff for my room so who want's to go with use ?" Lincoln asked his sisters

there were numerus 'I 'do' in the room from the other sisters " alright after where done eating where go to the mall ok" Lincoln said to his sisters who nodded

Two hours later

The loud sisters and there older brother Lincoln where in the parking lot at the mall " Alright will be in two Groups I'll take Leni, Luna, Lucy, Lana, and Lily Lori you take Luan, Lynn, Lola and Lisa " Lincoln said to her " You got it Lincoln " Lori said to her brother

" Alright We'll meet in the food court in one hour for Lunch and try not to get into trouble especially you Lola" Lincoln said to the pageant princess and the two groups went there sperate ways

With Lincoln He was in the clothes store " Hey Leni what do you think ?" Lincoln asked holding an black hoodie with double orange stripes on the shoulders " Oh M gosh that is like totes you definitely buy it " Leni said with approval in her voice " alright then " Lincoln said to her

As Lincoln reaches the cash register he fells a hand touch his shoulder He turns around to see the same person who gave him the new clothes " Felicia" Lincoln said to her she was wearing black boots black jeans a white shirt as well as a black jacket with white fur around the top " so do you like my little gift I gave you ?" she asked in a fluttering tone as he hand circled his shoulder " Yeah but how did you even know where I live ?" Lincoln asked her

" A cat has there secret just like a magician " she said to him Lincoln smiled a little bit but before Lincoln could say any thing " Excuse me shoppers but would the parent of a child age six wearing a green shirt blue overalls and a red hat come to security off ice at the end of the store thank you " the store manager over the PA system said

Lincoln let a sigh of frustration " yours?" Felicia asked with a smirk " Yeah my little sister and I thought I had to worry about her twin getting in to trouble " Lincoln said " Well how about I go with you?" Felicia asked him " your sure I mean we only meet last night and none of my sisters now you?" Lincoln asked her

" Oh I'm sure " Felicia said to him and the two arrived at the security office " Can I help you two ?" the security guard asked them " Uh yeah where to pick a kid green shirt blue overalls and a red cap ?" Lincoln asked him " Oh yeah Hey kid you parents here!" the security gaud said as a another security guard walked out with Lana " um can you tell me what she did exactly?" Lincoln asked him

the security guard let out a sigh " she tried to dismantle a sink in the bathroom and put it back together" the security guard said which cause Lincoln to sigh and Felicia to laugh a little " I'm so sorry about that " Lincoln said to the guard " It's fine but if she does it again she's band from the store " the guard said to Lincoln

" Oh trust men she's not going to do it right Lana" Lincoln said to his little sisters who nodded her head and the three walked away " thanks for getting me out Lincoln" Lana said to her brother but turned her attention to Felicia " who are you?" Lana asked with a raised eyebrow " who me I'm just a friend of your brother now let's go find the rest of your sisters" Felicia said as the three went to find the rest of the loud siblings.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	14. Chapter 14

Lincoln, Lana and Felicia where walking through the mall " so where exactly are your sisters?" Felicia asked the two louds " Oh will find them we just need to security guards escorting them to there main office" Lincoln said to her " Really ?" Felicia asked him

" Oh you have no idea how crazy are family can get" Lana said to Felicia which'd made Lincoln smirk a little " Hey Lana is it why don't you go get some ice cream while I'll talk to your brother " Felicia said as she gave Lana a fifty dollar bill " EEEEEEE!" Lana said with excitement as she grabs the money and runs to the ice cream stand

" Uh is there a reason as to why you gave my sister fifty dollars for Ice cream?" Lincoln asked her " I need to talk to you about something" Felicia said to him " Okay what is it?" He asked her " Well I have a friend who works at the life foundation and the only reason why Carlton drake is moving his launch to royal woods is because of you " Felicia said to Lincoln " Because of me why?" Lincoln asked her

Felicia leaned in closer " Because Carlton drake believes Humanity's evolution and survival lye's between the bond of human and Symbiote once he saw how you and venom bonded he knew that his dream could become a reality " Felicia said to him " that might explain his men he sent after me to collect venom " Lincoln said to her

She nodded to confirm what he said " but there the is a window the life foundation can't move everything right away it would at least take them two weeks to move everything from san Francisco to royal woods so we have time to prepare to stop the launch " Felicia said to Lincoln " Wait what do you mean 'we'?" Lincoln asked her

" Yes we as in you and me have to stop the launch or else Carlton Drake will bring back more symbiotes and make an army " Felicia said to Lincoln who let out a sigh and looked at the ground " Hey" Felicia said as she placed her hand on Lincolns He looked at her " it's going to be alright we can do this we just need to plan it out and make sure that Carlton Drake doesn't succeed " Felicia said to Lincoln

Lincoln smirked a little bit " so what are we a team now ?" Lincoln asked her " More or less" she said to him causing him to smile as he smiled back the sound of someone clearing there throat caught the two attentions they turned there heads.

Once they turned there heads they saw the loud sisters with wide smiles ' oh you have got be kidding me ' Lincoln said to him self " So Lincoln are you going to introduce us to you friend ?" Lori asked him with a smile on her face " Uh Yeah" Lincoln said to the former oldest of the loud house

" Felicia these are my sisters Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy and Lana's twin Lola Lisa, and last is Lily the youngest of the family" Lincoln said to Felicia " guys this Felicia" Lincoln said to his sisters" nice to meet all of you " Felicia said with a smile " nice to meet you to " the sister minus Lana said

Felicia turned back to Lincoln " so these are your sisters ?" Felicia asked with a smile " Yup these are my sisters" Lincoln said to her " Well I bet you guys must be hungry from shopping?" Felicia asked

the loud sister nodded in agreement " Well how about I treat you guys Luigi's Pizza my Treat" Felicia said much to Lincoln's surprise the loud sisters excepted and followed the two Adults to the pizza joint

Ten minutes later

the loud siblings and Felicia where at Luigi's Pizza the loud sisters where talking to each other While Felicia and Lincoln where ordering there food " Yes i would like four Extra large pizzas two Meat lovers one pepperoni and one sausage and one kids pizza and eight pitchers of soda four coke two Cherry coke and two Dr. Pepper " Felicia said

Lincoln was shocked that Felicia would go so far as for paying a large amount of money for there food but what happens next surprised them both " Oh there no need the foods already been paid for " The waitress said

" Uh if you don't mind me asking but who paid for us?" Lincoln asked the waitress " Uh he didn't say his name but he was here when you walked in and handed me a large amount of money saying it's for the party of twelve " the waitress said

Felicia and Lincoln looked at each other with questionable looks and walked back to there table " Felicia i don't know how to repay for this" Lincoln said to her

" Oh I think of a way you can repay me" Felicia said to him " Really whatever it is I'll do it" Lincoln said Felicia just chuckled at his eagerness " Friday five o' clock Maria's Italian palace and wear something nice " Felicia said to him.

Lincoln stopped in his tracks and stared at her ' did she just ask me out?' He asked himself

Two hours later

The loud siblings where in there rooms doing there activates. But for Lincoln he was in deep thought ' Okay now or never' Lincoln said to himself as he exits his room and walks down the hallway he stops at Lori's and Leni's door knocks

" Come in " Lori's voice could be heard on the other side Lincoln opens the door and walks in " hey guys " Lincoln says to his sisters " Oh hi Linky" Leni says with kindness in her voice " Hey Lincoln Do you need something Lori asks her brother.

Lincoln took a deep breath " guys Felicia asked me out " Lincoln said to his sisters

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	15. Chapter 15

Lori and Leni let a cry of happiness and rushed there brother and hugged him ' Well I walked into that one' Lincoln said to himself as he loosened himself from there grip " wait what about Ronnie anna aren't you guys still together ?" Leni asked him " Lincoln so help me if bobby dumps me I'm literal going to turn you into a human pretzel" Loir said to Lincoln

" Don't worry Me and Ronnie Anna ended our relationship a few months ago" Lincoln said to his sisters

" ahh what happened ?" Leni asked him " Well me and her figured this distance thing wasn't working out so we thought it would be better if we where just friends in stead of boy friend and girlfriend " Lincoln said to his sisters. " Ah I'm sorry Linky" Leni says and gives him a hug " It's okay" Lincoln said to her

Lori smiled at Lincoln to see that he was taking it well " so when is your date ?" Lori asked him " Friday at Maria's Italian Palace" Lincoln said to her " Oh Fancy" Lori said to him " yeah she wants to meet there at five and I have to where something nice " Lincoln said to Lori " Well I guess we can go back to the mall tomorrow and try to find something" Leni said to Lincoln

" How about Wednesday Because I Have to find a job and fast " Lincoln Said to them " Yeah I guess that can work" Leni said to him Lori was about to say something until "LANA GIVE ME BACK MY DOLL!" Lola shouted the three older louds looked out of the hallway to see a fight cloud come out of the twins room

" I got this " Lincoln said to them as he extended his arms and black tendrils shot out separating the two and brought them towards Lincoln " Okay what happened ?" Lincoln asked the two twins

" Lana took my Favorite doll and cut off al her hair!" Lola said pointing at her twin " I was using her hair to make a mustache and beside it'll grow back " Lana said as she was sporting a fake blonde mustache

" No it won't !" Lola said as she tries to reach towards Lana but Lincoln separated her from her twin even further " Okay Lana you know it's not right to destroy Lola's dolls even thought she has a thousand of them" Lincoln said to her " that's not true!" Lola shouted. " you know I was trying to get you to cool off in a friendly way but now I have a better idea" Lincoln said with a smirk

Ten minutes later

" LINCOLN!" Lola shouted as Lincoln hung up on a coat rack by her dress the other sisters had gathered and watched even took pictures " LINCOLN SO HELP I'll-" Lola was cut off when Lincoln turned into venom **" You'll do what?" Venom** asked the princess of the family " Uh nothing " Lola said scared

 **"That's what I thought" Venom said** as he retracted into Lincoln's body " your going to stay up here until you cool off " Lincoln said to Lola and he turned his attention to Lana

"and your going to stay in your room till the tomorrow morning is that clear ?" Lincoln asked her " Yes Lincoln " Lana said as she looks down " okay good now go to bed " Lincoln said to his little sister and she did as she was told

the sister looked at Lincoln impressed with how he's acting but Lori had a nervous look on her face she knew that with Lincoln being older she would not have much rule of the house like she was before he became older.

Later that night

Lori wakes up she hasn't been able to sleep since seeing Lincoln act mature ' okay I guess I should talk to him ' Lori said to her self as she gets out of bed and exits her room. She makes her way down the hall and stop in front of Lincoln's room

She takes a deep breath and turns the door knob as she slowly opens the door she see's Lincoln asleep in black work out shorts and see's his toned body she looks at him to see how much work it took Venom to age him

" Lincoln" Lori whispered as she shook him gently it didn't work "Lincoln" Lori said a little louder waking him up " huh Lori It's midnight what are you doing up?" Lincoln asked her " Look can talk to you about something ?" Lori asked him

" Uh sure what is it you want to talk about?' Lincoln asked her Lori let a sigh " Lincoln look after I what the other said about me not being in charge anymore and-" Lori was cut off " and your afraid that the others won't need you anymore huh?' Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow

she simply nodded to confirm his answer. Lincoln let out a sigh " Lori I could never replace you" Lincoln said to her " what do you mean?" she asked him " Well for starters even though I'm older now Your still the queen of No it's who you are Look since I'm older than you that doesn't mean your not going to be looked up to by the others" Lincoln said to her. " Your still be the one Lola goes to untangle her Hair the one Lana goes to when she has nightmares " Lincoln said to his sister

" Are you sure?" Lori asked him " I'm positive " Lincoln said to Lori He looks at the time " Hey why don't to bed it's late" Lincoln said to her Lori chuckled a little bit " okay big bro see you tomorrow " Lori said as she left his room

The Next morning

Lincoln was in the living room with Luan Lana and lily Lincoln was reading the newspaper while the other three where watching Dessert storm " Hey dudes " Luna said to them

" Hey Luna" the four said to her " Hey Bro still trying to find a job?" Luna asked him " Yeah and trust me it's not easy " Lincoln said to her and then he spots something " Hello what do we have here" Lincoln said " what is it big brother ?" Lana asks " News paper photographer pays thirty Bucks an hour " Lincoln said

" That sound like a pretty good gig bro" Luna said to him " Yeah it sure does" Lincoln said as he began to dial the number " Yeah Hello" Lincoln said " Uh hi I would like to call about the photographer position you have" Lincoln said and waited to listen to other side " Uh yes " Oh sure I can come in today" Okay thank you" Lincoln said as he hung up his phone

" so what did they say bro ?" Luna asks him " They want to meet me today to see if I can do something to get the job " Lincoln said as he got up from the couch and walked over to the coat rack and put his leather jacket on " Really they want to meet you with out even sending in an application ?" Luan asks him " Hey I don't know but if they wan to meet today why disappoint them " Lincoln said to them as he exits the house

Lincoln is walking away from the house until **" Lincoln we are being followed" Venom told him** " Felicia ?" Lincoln asked the symbiote but before he could say anything

" Excuse me young man" a voice said to him. Lincoln turned around to see a dark skinned man who was bald with an eye patch and wearing a black trench coat " I take you must be Lincoln loud " the man said " depends who wants to know?" Lincoln asked him " simple son My Name is Nick fury and I would like to have some words with" fury said to Lincoln

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me Know what you think)**


	16. Chapter 16

" I must say your awfully big for an eleven year old" Nick fury said to Lincoln as he walked towards him **" I don't like him can I bite his head off?" venom** asked Lincoln ' No not yet at least let's just see what he wants' Lincoln venom " excuse me but are you ignoring me ?" fury asked Lincoln

" Huh?" Lincoln said to him but soon realized what he said " Uh no I was just talking to my self in my mind is all" Lincoln said to fury " Talking to your self or talking to you friend that likes to bite off peoples head that's inside you?" fury asked with a raised eyebrow

" how did you-" Lincoln was cut off by fury " Oh that simple my young friend me and my 'associates' now a lot about you and your friends including your family" Fury said to Lincoln as clenched his hand into a fist and it soon turned huge and black " Whoa easy there son I'm not here to fight I'm here to talk is all" Nick fury said to Lincoln and saw that his hand returned to normal " Alright but hope you don't mid if you can drive to the newspaper office i have an interview " Lincoln said to fury

" not at all my man not at all" fury said to Lincoln and gestured him towards his car the two got in and drove off.

Meanwhile

Lori and Leni where staring down each other " Leni I'm literal going to give you there seconds to put my lipstick back or I'm goin to throw you out the window " Lori said to her sister " Oh yeah and what if I don't" Leni said to her sister

" Oh then me and saber will literal throw you out the window" Lori said to her "who's saber?" Leni asked her sister and out of now where a light blue symbiote burst over Lori covering from head to toe **" We Are saber" saber said to** Leni but here appearance was different instead of a massive mouth filled with sharp teeth and a long tongue the head mouth area was replaced with a mask that was formed

Leni looked at her older sister in her symbiote form " Oh yeah then me and sombra will do the same" Leni said to her sister as A light green symbiote cover Leni looking exactly the same **" you think you scare us ha your nothing" sombra said to saber**

 **" Oh really then let's if you tough enough to go up against your big sister " saber said to her.** Sabers hand turns into a katana as does sombra and the two stare each other down and then charge each other and there blades collide.

with Lincoln

Lincoln was riding in the same car with nick fury to the newspaper office " so is there a reason as to why you came to talk to me?" Lincoln asked him

" you ever watched lions at the Zoo?" fury asked him " You can always tell which ones where captured in the wild by the look in there eyes the wild cat She remembers running across the plan in the thrill of the hunt" Fury said to Lincoln

" four hundred pounds of killing fury locked in a box but after a while there eyes start to graze open and you can tell when the soul has died same thing happens to a man Level one federal penitentiary is no joke they'll take a wild man like you and throw him in solitary just for the fun of it " fury said to Lincoln " I'm here to offer you a job " fury said to him " Look if it's a position to be in that boy band forget about it I'm not teaming up with hat self observed not all stark" Lincoln said to fury

fury smiled at Lincoln's comment " No that's not it and you right stark is an asshole but no I need you for something else" furry said to Lincoln which caught the boy's attention " what do you mean ?" Lincoln asked fury

" Well it's simple much like the CIA SHEILD need someone to take out targets that become to much of a problem and the avengers would cause to much of a problem so I need you and your friend to do the jobs that they can't " fury said to Lincoln " this is your stop" fury said to Lincoln

Lincoln opens the car door " here's my card and give me a call when you consider it" fury said to Lincoln and drove off Lincoln puts the card in his pocket and walks in to the building

Loud house

Saber and Sombra where still fighting Saber grabs Sombra by her leg and slams her in to the floor Sombra gets up and punches saber in the face and sends her flying into the wall

Saber Gets up and the symbiote peals back to shows Loris face " Just give up Leni there is Literal no way your going to beat me" Lori said in aggressive tone Sombra symbiote peals back to shows Leni's face

" Oh yeah I would totes like to see you try Lori and besides I don't know why you need that lipstick any way you have no idea how hard it is to be like me " Leni said to her sister " Uh Please Leni You have no idea hard it is to literal be like me in fact I bet you can't last a day in my shoes" Lori said to her sister

Leni frowns at Lori's statement " Oh yeah well I bet you can't last a day in my shoes to Lori" Leni says to her **" Perhaps we can make that bet happen" the symbiotes** said to the loud sisters

" huh?" the two sisters said and without warning tendrils shout out from both symbiotes and threw them selves at each other " AHHH!" the sisters screamed but soon silenced as a massive cocoon was formed in there destroyed room.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	17. Chapter 17

" Well Mr loud I must say thank you for comin on such a short notice" the manager if the news paper said as he shook Lincoln's hand " Well I saw the add in the paper and figure why not come over here and try the money seems good to help my family" Lincoln said to he manager " ah I see that you a family man" the manager said to Lincoln

Lincoln chuckled " uh No not really I'm here because my parents needed with some bills and there also Raising my sisters " Lincoln told the manager " Ah I see helping out your folks that's good just like my old man says Family comes first no matter what" the manager told Lincoln as he took a sip of coffee

" so Mr.." Lincoln didn't get the mangers name " Ah call me bill" Bill said to Lincoln " Okay Bill so what do i have to do to get the job?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow " Ah well son you see sometime ago a creature with jet black skin milk white eyes a mouth with sharp teeth and a long tongue showed up out of now where some time ago now people can't really tell what it looks like because there scared to take a picture but" Bill said as he leaned forward towards Lincoln " If you can get me a nice clean juicy picture the jobs is yours" Bill said to Lincoln

" Deal" Lincoln said and the two shook hands. Lincoln exited the building and walked down the side walk "well looks like all we need to do to get the job is just take a picture of you " Lincoln said to venom

 **" perfect just make sure to get my good side " venom said.** Lincoln chuckled a little bit " whatever man" Lincoln said to the symbiote the two where passing by an ally when Lincoln heard a scared and familiar voice "Please don't hurt us" A voice Lincoln knew to well " girl Jordan ?" Lincoln said as he looked in the ally to see girl Jordan and Stella on the ground scared out of there minds and four men standing over them

" Oh Where not going to hurt you yet little girls we just want you to do something for us " One of the mean said as he began to unbuckle his pants **" Wanna take care of them?" Venom asked Lincoln** " You bet your ass I do" Lincoln said

Back with girl Jordan and Stella the men have unbuckled there pants leaving them in boxers " Okay now do you girls know what comes next?' one of the men asked with a smirk **" Oh that is simple you die" Venom said.** The four men look behind them to see Venom one of the men pulls out a gun but before he can shoots it Venom snap his neck the other thug hits venom with a baseball bat but venom stabs him through the chest the two remaining thugs pull out guns and fire girl Jordan and Stella watch as they where to scared to move they eventually passed out

Venom brags one of the men and slams his face in to ground making a hole and killing him in the process he turns to the las thug and grabs his hand " No Please" the thug says

 **" If I catch you no see you again praying in the weak and innocent especially children I will hunt you down and find you then I will eat bot your arms and bot of you legs and then I will eat your face right of your head you will be this armless legless faceless thing rolling down the street like a turd in the wind understand me " Venom said.** the thug was beyond scared he was only able to say " what the hell are you ?" the thug asked in a scared tone

Venom revealed a little bit of Lincolns face **"We Are Venom/** We Are venom" the two said and venom covered the rest of Lincolns face **" on second thought" Venom said** the thug began to shack his head and saw venom's large mouth open the an screamed and soon a loud crunching sound was heard. Venom looked at the two young girls and saw that they were passed out. he grabbed the girls and jumped on top of the building and began to make his way back towards the loud house.

Back at the Loud Lori's and Leni's room

The cocoon of the Symbiotes began to Retract and Lori and Leni gasps of air as they fall to the floor

" Okay that was Literally the weirdest thing to happen so far " Leni said but her voice wasn't hers " Yeah that was like totes uncomfortable " Lori said but then realized that her voice was different the two sisters let out a scream that could be heard from even out side the house

" Leni what are you Literally doing in my body!?" Lori asked her sisters as she realized Leni was in in her body " AH! what am I doing in yours !?" Lori asked as she looks at Lenis body.

Then a stamped of foot steps could be heard and there door fly's open and a collective gasps where heard " dude what happened here?" Luna asks her older sisters as she walk in with the rest of her sisters

" Well me and Lori got into a fight and we used are symbiotes to fight each other and then we got mad saying that we both have no idea how hard it is to be in each other places and then are symbiotes wrapped us both in a cocoon and now we switched bodies but even with me in Lori's body I still can't say I'm the oldest because Lincoln is older than us now " Lori ( Leni) Said to her sisters

The loud sisters looked at the older sisters " Wait so you two switched bodies to see who's life is harder?" Lynn asked her older sisters. But Before they could answer that question the front door opened

" Kids were Back" there mother Rita loud said from down stairs the loud sisters gulped fearing of what would happen when they see what when on while there parents were away.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	18. Chapter 18

**( I will not be updating for a while because I was about to write a story but I stopped because of what I have the Asperger's syndrome and it had made me fell like an outcast my who life I have this crazy idea of goin into the army joining the military going to college but in the end I will always fell like an out cast in the end so if you don't se me update any story's this is why 1049 out)**


	19. Chapter 19

The loud sisters froze when hey heard there parents voice both of them have no idea what has been going on in the loud house since they have been gone since venom came into the loud lives and the vents that followed after it

" Uh kids where are you ?" Lynn sr. asked as he entered the house. " quick Guys we got to think of something" Leni (Lori) said to her sisters " Wait I got an idea!" Lynn Jr. said to her sisters just as the parents came up the stairs and turned to see there daughters standing by the oldest room " Hey what are you girls doing in front of Lori's and Leni's room?" Rita asked her daughters with her hands on her hips " Oh well Leni and Lori went to the mall and we just put some supplies in there room because were going to give it a makeover " Lola said to her parents with a smile.

Both Rita and Lynn Loud looked at them with questionable looks " well if they went to the mall then how come Vanzilla is still parked in the drive way?" Rita asked her kids " I uh needed to work on the engine so Leni and Lori took the bus " Lana said to her parents, Before Both Rita and Lynn loud could say anything else to there daughters

" Hey guys I need Help!" Lincoln shouted as he opened the front door the parents recognized the voice but also noticed that there was something different " Is that Lincoln?" Lynn sr. asked with a raised eyebrow " Hey guys are you up stairs?" Lincoln asked as he made his way up the stairs

Both Parents turned to look at the Stairway that lead to the second floor of the house " Hey guys are you up here?" Lincoln said quietly as he looked at his parents and Rita and Lynn Sr. looked at a much older Lincoln " uh Hey your Back" Lincoln said Nervously and both Parents Passed out the loud sisters Looked at Lincoln

" You know you could have told me that they where here" Lincoln said making his sisters nod there heads knowing that he had a fair point " So aside from you guys not telling me that mom and dad are here is there anything else is should know about ?" Lincoln asked as he crossed his arms with a raised eyebrow " Uh maybe there is on little thing " Lola said cautiously.

Lincoln looked at the princess type loud with a raised eyebrow " And that is what exactly?" Lincoln asked her. Luna opens the door to Lori's and Leni's room and and gestured her hand to someone to come quickly Lori and Leni exit the room with nervous smiles on there faces

" Okay what did you two while i was gone?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow " Well you see there Me an Lori likes totes got into a fight and are symbiotes like totes switched our bodies" Lori (Leni) Said to Lincoln.

There Brother looked at them in disbelief " Okay you know what I don't have time for this okay I have Stella and Girl Jordan who unconscious downstairs and now mom and dad passed out " Lincoln said as shook his head

" Okay look You guys try to figure out what do with mom and dad as well as my Friends Lisa i need to hack into the school Records and try to change my Record saying i was there way before Lori and try to make a realistic Diploma and make some kind of pill that can alter my Teachers Memory " Lincoln said to Lisa " right away Brother sibling unit " Lisa said to her older brother " okay good ." Lincoln said " Lola i need your help and bring you Camera " Lincoln said to her

Lola looked at him with a raised eyebrow " Why do you need me to bring my camera?" She asked him " i'll Tell you later And as for you two" Lincoln said pointing at Lori (Leni) and Leni ( Lori) " Whatever Mess you made in your room clean it up any Questions ?" Lincoln asked his sisters

Luna was to first to raise her hand " Yes Luna?" Lincoln asked his sister " Ah Bro why did you say that you have two of Your friends unconscious downstairs?" Luna asked him with a raised Eyebrow

One Story Later

The loud sisters where disgusted by from what Lincoln told them before he turned into Venom " Okay that is like totes not cool" Lori (Leni) Said " Literally Disgusting " Leni (Lori ) Said

" Yeah good thing I Was there to prevent it from happening but Stella and Girl Jordan both Saw me so now i have to explain to both of them everything " Lincoln said in a annoyed and tired voice " Hey will Help you out bro " Luna said with a smile

Lincoln looked at his sister and smiled "thanks Luna " Lincoln said to her soon the loud children where carrying both parents down the stairs Lincoln and Luna Carrying Rita and Lynn and Lana Carrying Lynn Sr. Just as they Reached the bottom of the stairs " Ugh What happened ?" Girl Jordan asked as she rubbed her head

" Crap" Lincoln said

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	20. Chapter 20

" Crap" Lincoln said as Stella and girl Jordan began to wake up " Ugh where are we?" Stella asked girl Jordan as she jumped off the family couch " I think were in Lincolns house " Girl Jordan said as she and Stella began to walk to the front the door Stella Bumped into girl Jordan who stopped in the middle of the way towards the door and looking towards

Stella looked at her with a strange look and turned to the direction she was looking and once she did her eyes widen she saw an older Lincoln as well as three of his sisters carrying there parents who where unconscious " Uh hey guys how was your day?" Lincoln asked Nervously. Both Girls Looked at Lincoln in shock not even a week ago he looked like just a normal kid and now on the weekend he was an adult . " Lincoln what happened to you!?" Girl Jordan asked him as she looked at him seeing that he wasn't a kid anymore

Lincoln let out a sigh " Look i would like to tell you but I'm sure you wouldn't believe me " Lincoln said to them " Uh Lincoln your an adult know and So I'm pretty sure that what ever it is we will believe it" Stella said to him Lincoln looked backed at his younger sisters who shrugged there shoulders this caused him to let out a sigh " Okay but sit down it's going to be a very long Story" Lincoln said to the Two girls and did as they where told

One Very, Very Long story ( But he made sure that not to mention black cat or they'll think he is weird or a pervert who's into older women)

" and so that's what happened " Lincoln said to Girl Jordan and Stella.

The Two girls looked at Lincoln " Whoa so there's an alien inside ?" Girl Jordan asked " No just him Dude" Luna said as she walks next to Lincoln " Wait You have one to?" Stella asked Luna as she nodded " So Does Lori and Leni but there have a bit of a complication right know with there symbiotes" Lincoln as he rubbed the back of his head " what do you mean 'Complication'?" Girl Jordan asked him " It's better if you don't know " Luna said this caused the two girls to look at each other and then back at the loud siblings and nod

Stella looks down at the watch she has on her wrist and saw what time it was " Oh Gosh Were late!" Stella shouted " Late for what dude?" Luna asked them " Where supposed to meet up with some friends from are English class where going to meet at the mall when those guys trapped us in the ally and you Saved us from them" Stella said to Lincoln

" Yeah Say what happened to those guys anyway?" Girl Jordan asked Lincoln. Lincoln cleared his throat " It's better if we just leave it at i saved you guys" Lincoln said to them

Both Girls looked at each other and shrugged and got off the couch " Bye Lincoln " Both girls said as they exited the loud house. Once they left both Girls Lincoln let out a sigh and slump onto the couch with Luna sitting next to him

" Nice story telling Baby bro" Luna said to him. Lincoln looks at him confused " Baby Bro Luna encase you haven't notice I'm older then you guys now" Lincoln said to here " Nah to me you will always be my Baby bro" Luna said as she punched Lincoln in the shoulder playfully the two laughed for a little bit

Lola came down with her camera " Okay Linky i have my Camera so what do you need it for?" Lola asked her older brother " Come with me to the back and I'll show you " Lincoln said to his little sister as he led her to the back yard

" Okay I need yo to take a perfect picture of me as Venom " Lincoln said as the Symbiote covered Lincoln except for his face " Okay but wait What's in it for me?" Lola asked in a snobbish manner " Simple you won't sleep on the coat tonight after i put it in a tree" Lincoln said sternly which caused Lola to nod as Lincoln Full turns into venom and Jumps from one tree to another and Lola takes Multiple pictures

After Taking the picture

Lincoln is in the Kitchen putting a pie in the Fridge " Hey Lincoln what is that?" Luan asked him " Oh Just my famous Blueberry Pie" Lincoln said and Luan gasped in shock " No Way i thought you said you weren't going to make those since everyone wouldn't stop fighting for the last slice ?" Luan asked " I did but since I'm older know i figured why not make them again and since i have venom now making sure you guys won't fight for them won't be a problem " Lincoln said to her

But Before Luan could say anything else

" LINCOLN!" two well known voice shouted from behind them. the two looked behind them to see a fully awake Rita and Lynn loud starring at there older son. " Lincoln what happened to you !?" Lynn Sr. asked him But Before he could reply " I can explain mother and Father !" Lisa shouted as she ran into the kitchen the mintues she heard the shouting

" Well Lisa you what happened while we were gone ?" Rita asked with her hands on her hips " Well mother unit You see i was testing a growth formula in a liquid form but was trying to see how to test with out my other siblings units getting wise but i was hungry and left on the kitchen counter when i had turned my back to make a sandwich but i had forgot to seal the liquid formula since it gave off a strawberry soda smell and with out even knowing Lincoln had walked into the kitchen and saw said formula and drank it unaware that it of the effects and thus over night Lincoln Grew and aged to Twenty two and the Effects are permanent" Lisa said

Lincoln and Luan Looked at her in shock She just to heat for something she didn't do with out anyone asking her " Well Lisa since you choose to test something on your siblings and let alone leave one unattended where your siblings could get it your grounded for two weeks with no science" Rita said to her as she and her husband left the room

" Lisa why would you do that ?" Lincoln asked her " Well the reason is simple they wouldn't believe you if you said and alien life form inside you help you aged over night" Lisa said to him " she got a point " Luan said " Yeah your right and because you did what you did you get a big piece of my pie" Lincoln said to her " why thank you brother sibling unit" Lisa as she exited the kitchen

 **(I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	21. Chapter 21

The Next Day Lincoln had gone to the news paper office and showed the pictures that Lola had taken liking the pictures Lincoln got the job and would start tomorrow so he had gone home to Relax before going to work tomorrow

 **" I'm hungry let's see if there's anything chocolate chip cookies left" Venom said to Lincoln** " Huh funny I Was thinking the exact same thing " Lincoln said as he walked into the kitchen and opened the cookie jar and grabbed some cookies to eat. Lincoln walked over to the couch and sat down and started to watch some TV

As soon as he Started his cellphone rang " Hello?" He asked as he answered the Phone " UH " He Said " WAIT WHAT!?" He shouted " Okay I'll be over there right now" Lincoln said as he ran out the front door

Ten minutes Later

Royal Woods Highschool

After using Venom to Get to the school faster Lincoln walked into the main office and Lori with an ice pack being held up by her cheeks with the help of Leni " Are you there Older Brother?" the Principle asked Lincoln" Yes I'am can you please tell me what exactly happen?" Lincoln asked the principle

" Well During Lunch Your younger sister Lori got into a fight with another girl over some silly argument that resulted in a fight now Lori is fine but the other girl was sent to hospital for a Broken nose and a concussion so to put it shortly Lori will be suspended for three weeks" the principle said to Lincoln and then turned around and walked back into his office

Lincoln just sighed and looked at Lori

Ten minutes later

Lori and Lincoln are walking home two hadn't said anything " So what where you and that girl arguing about?" Lincoln asked Lori. The former oldest siblings let out a sigh it was about you" Lori said which'd surprised Lincoln " Really?" He asked her she simple nodded

" what was about that involved me?" Lincoln asked his sister " Well you see. She heard about that comic you did that involved us and when she brought it up she said that the only people who did comics like the ones you did and said that they will never be anything in life so i said something about her one thing lead to another and that's when we started to fighting " Lori said as she looked down in shame

Lincoln looked at his sister and placed a hand on he shoulder this caused her to look at him " Thank you for defending me Lori " Lincoln said to his sister " No problem Lincoln i know you would do the same for us " Lori said to her brother and gave him a small hug

" ah isn't that sweet" A voice said from behind the two

The Two turned around to see Felicia Hardy " Felicia didn't expect you to see you around " Lincoln said with a smile on his face " Well what can i say when someone like me has there eye on something they won't stop looking when they get it " Felicia said as she swayed her hips walking towards Lincoln who took notice and smiled

" Oh Really and what might that be?" Lincoln asked her as he put his arm around her waist " Well i relay don't want to give a speech about it but here's a small sample " Felicia said and she then planted a small kiss on his cheek " There's going to be a lot ore of that when we see each other again " Felicia said to Lincoln as she started to walk away " Bye Lincoln" She said to him " Bye Felicia " He said to her

Lincoln looked to his side to see Lori with a huge smile one her face " Well looks someone is going out this Friday" she said teasingly " and it looks like some one should be ready to hear a lot of yelling from mom and dad when they find out your suspended for three weeks" Lincoln said to Lori who's face turned to one of tread

Later

Lori is walking out of her parents room " now off to your room young lady your grounded until your suspension is over " Rita told Lori " Uh yes mom" Lori said as she walked past her sibling and went upstairs to her room

Lincoln who was sitting on the couch looked at her and sighed he got up from his spot and walked towards the kitchen opens the fridge takes out the pie cuts a piece out puts it on a plate and and takes it towards Lori Room. Lincoln stops in front of her door and knocks on it " Who is it?" she asks " It's me Lincoln can i come in?" Lincoln asked her " sure " Lori said to him

He opens the door and walks towards her and sits down on her bed " I brought you some pie " Lincoln said to her " Thanks Lincoln" Lori said to him " Your welcome and thanks for standing up for me your really are a great sister" Lincoln said to her Lori smiles at that " Thanks Lincoln and even if you are older than me now you will always be my little brother" Lori said to him and gives a hug " thanks and you will always be my big sis to me" Lincoln said to her as he hugs back.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	22. Chapter 22

Lincoln's eyes opened slightly as the sunlight hit them " Ugh where am I?" he asked himself as he looked at his surroundings he soon realized that he was in Lori's and Leni's room " What am I Doing here ?" Lincoln asked himself

He turned his head to see Lori sleeping next to him with her head snuggled against his chest with a smile he looks to his other side to see Leni with her head on his chest with a smile as well " well this is something i didn't expect to wake up to" Lincoln said to him self as he gets out of the bed Leaves his two sisters asleep.

Ten minutes later

after taking a shower Lincoln puts on a fresh set of clean clothes and heads down stairs and heads to the kitchen to see his father preparing Breakfast " Hey Dad " Lincoln said to his father " Oh morning son didn't expect you to be up this early" Lynn to his son " Yeah well i wanted to get up early so i won't have to wait in line to use the bathroom plus today is my first day of my job" Lincoln said to his father

" Oh that's right i almost forgot do you want me to make you a lunch before you go to work?" Lynn Sr. asked him " Nah it's okay i have some money so I'll probably get something from the pizza place down the street" Lincoln said to his dad " Okay son but don't be afraid to ask me with you want me to make you a lunch okay?" Lynn Sr. asked his son who nodded his head " so what do you want me to make you for breakfast ?" Lynn Sr. asked his son " Uh Biscuits and Gravy " Lincoln said to his father who nodded

Lincoln got himself a cup of water and sat in the living room watching a little bit of TV he could hear the rumbling from up stairs signaling that his sisters where awake." Okay son your breakfast is Ready" Lynn Sr. called out from the kitchen Okay dad" Lincoln called back.

After eating his Breakfast Lincoln washed his plate and head for the front door " Okay guys I'm leaving" Lincoln called towards his sisters " Okay Bye Lincoln!" the sisters called out and exited the loud sisters finished there food just as they where about to go to school " Hold it" Rita said to her Daughters and stopped in there tracks " Uh mom why did you stop us?" Lynn Asked her mother

" Simple as you girls know that today i the first day of your brothers job and aside from Lori I don't want him to have to stop from working to get you girls out of trouble so i want you girls to be on your best behavior and don't bug him am I clear" Rita said to her daughters " Yes mom" The daughters said

Lynn's Table

Lori was asked to work at her dads restaurants until her suspension was over " Lori can you be a dear and wait that table 4" Lynn Sr. asked his daughter " sure dad " Lori said as she walked towards the Table

" Hi I'm Lori I'll be your waitress today so is there anything you like ?" Lori asked the customer " Uh yes Miss Loud i would to have lynn Bacon burger with the bottomless fries and what will you have dear" The customer asked her daughter " the Same " The little girl said

Lori smiled at the little girls voice " Okay to Lynn Bacon Burgers with bottomless fires and anything to drink?" Lori asked them

" Two Ice Tea's " the mother said to Lori " Okay we'll have them ready for you in no time" Lori said as she left the table **" Lori" her Symbiote said to her** ' Ah Saber what are you doing!?' Lori shouted at symbiote with a hint of annoyance **" There is a man over there at the bar he's looking at you "Saber** said to Lori

This cause the Loud sister to look at the bar to see a African American Man with an eye patch ' hmm you right listen if i need you I'll shout now encase things go bad' Lori said to her symbiote **" sure thing partner" saber said to Lori**

Lori walks towards the and stops in front of the man" Hello Sir is there anything you would like to drink?" Lori asked the Man " Why yes little Lady I would like a shot of whiskey and also offer you the same thing I'm offering your brother Lincoln" the man said this cause Lori to Freeze

Her hand formed in to a light blue blade " How do you know my brother ?" Lori asked him " Well allow me to introduce myself Nick fury director of SHILLED" Nick fury said to her

 **( I'm gonna stop it right and let me know what you think )**


	23. Chapter 23

Lori looked at Nick Fury " So how do you know my brother ?" Lori asked as her hand returned to it's normal self " Simple like the CIA SHIELD needs some one to take out targets that become too much of a problem and the avengers would cause a lot more problems so like you brother I'm here to offer you " Nick Fury said as he pulled out his card

" Give me a call if you consider it " Nick fury said as pulled out some cash to pay for the drink and exits. Lori is left standing looking at the card not sure if see should talk to Lincoln

Meanwhile

" Hey loud would you like to join us for lunch?" A worker asked Lincoln as he was putting some papers away" Uh sure where we going to eat at ?" Lincoln asked the worker " The Pizza place down the Street" the Worker said " Sure " Lincoln said as he followed some workers out to lunch.

After eating pizza and working at the newspaper office Lincoln walks through the front door of the loud house he see's Vanzilla in the Drive way " Huh Must be home" Lincoln said as he opened the door to see his sisters sitting on the couch watching TV " Hey Guys" Lincoln says as he walks in " Hey Lincoln " his sisters reply as they continued to watch TV

" So how was your first day of work bro?" Luna asked her brother as he sat down on a chair across from them " It was good for the first day that is everyone there is friendly " Lincoln said to Luna " So when do you like go around and take pictures?" Leni asked with her usual Smile " i think next Week they want me to go to Brooklyn and takes pictures for the pistons Game" Lincoln said to his sisters.

This caused the sister to look at him with a concerned looks " Are you sure that's a good Idea I Mean those games are really loud and venom might cause a scene" Luan said to her brother " Don't worry i texted Lisa on my break and she said she would come up with something " Lincoln said to his sisters

" That is correct and i should have it ready in two to three days" Lisa said to her brother. Lincoln smile at his sister genius " So what are we eating for dinner ?" Lincoln asked his sisters who all shrugged there shoulders " Well that's great how about we get some donuts from the place next to the mall " Lincoln said to his sister **" Yes i need chocolate in me" Venom** said to Lincoln as he came out of Lincoln's side

 **" As do We" Scourge and Sombra said** together as they came out of Luna and Leni " Well okay then come on lets get some donuts and get back as soon as possible " Mom me and the others are going to get some donuts you want anything!?" Lincoln shouted towards his mother who was in her room " NO THANK YOU DEAR AND KEEP AN EYE ON THEM!" Rita shouted from the other side of door. Lincoln opens the door

" Come on guys lets get some Donuts" Lincoln said to his sisters and so the loud siblings go to get donuts

Three minutes later

" Okay Three dozen Donuts of Jelly glaze maple chocolate custard chocolate filled and ten strawberry banana smoothies " Lincoln said to the Cashiers. After paying for there sweets the Siblings walked home Lincoln, Leni, and Luna Carrying the Donuts " Okay guys remember try to save some for Lori" Lincoln said to his sister " Sure Lincoln" the sisters said " Hey bro " Lynn said to her brother getting his attention

" Yeah Lynn what is it ?" Lincoln asked her " So when you go to take pictures at the game next week do you think you can get me a jersey?' Lynn asked " Oh Me too!" Lana said wanting to get something from a pro basketball game

" I'll see what i can do guys ?" Lincoln said to his sisters as they walked home

Later that night

Lincoln was in his room getting ready for bed until he hear knock on his door " Come in" Lincoln said as he put his phone on the dresser next to his bed. Much to his surprise Lori was standing at the door way

" Oh hey Lori you need something ?" Lincoln asked her " uh yeah " Lori said as she walked into the room.

San Francisco

" I told you we are moving as fast as we can " Carlton Drake said Then a dark Gray mass appeared from his back **" Fine But you must hurry if you want are deal to remain in affect " Riot said** to Carlton Drake " the host of the other Symbiote is a kid he's not a threat against us " Drake said to Riot **" Don't be foolish even though the host is a child there are ways to improve the host " Riot said** to Drake who just shrugged it off and walked back to his office

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think and the next Chapter will be the Date with Lincoln and Black cat)**


	24. Chapter 24

Friday

The young Twenty two year old Lincoln Loud was in the Break room drinking a soda " Hey Loud " A voice called out to him. Lincoln turned to see one of his coworkers " Hey Jerry you need something?" Lincoln asked his coworker " Oh no Just wanted to give you the six hundred that I owe you for taking care of my yard yesterday I know that you said fifty but i felt bad for having you do more work then i promised so here" His coworker said as he handed Lincoln six one hundred dollar bills

" Thanks Jerry and just in time to have a big date tonight " Lincoln said to him " Oh Really where yo taking here?" The Coworker asked Lincoln with a smirk "Maria's Italian Palace" Lincoln said to his Coworker " Hmm Pretty Fancy" He said to Lincoln " Sure is" Lincoln replied with a smirk

Later at the loud house

Lincoln was in the bathroom combing his hair he was wearing Black slacks with Black shoes a Black jacket and a white under shirt since he was meeting Felicia at a fancy place he wanted to wear something classy " Lincoln hurry up!" Lola shouted from the other side of the door " Alright just hold on!" Lincoln shouted back as he put the comb down and opened the bathroom door

The loud sisters gasped at the sight of there brother " Ugh Lincoln why are you dressed like that?" Lynn asked brother with a raised eyebrow. Lincoln smirked " Simple i wanted to wear something classy for my date with Felicia tonight" Lincoln said " AHHH!" the sisters screamed and hugged him Lincoln smiled and hugged them back.

" Alright guys know if you excuse me i have to get going" Lincoln said as got out of the hug and walked down the stairs and opened the front door " Lori you in charge until i get back!" Lincoln shouted and then closed the door. The loud sister where at the top of the stairs " You know i never thought i would hear Lincoln say that Lori is in charge" Lynn said to her sisters getting nods from them.

Thirty minutes later

Lincoln walks in to Restaurant looking like a proper gentlemen " Hello sir do you have a reservation ?" the hostess asked Lincoln " Uh Yes two for Lincoln Loud" Lincoln said to the hostess " Uh yes your table is ready follow me please" The hostess said as she picked up two menus and guided Lincoln to his Table.

" Thank you Very much " Lincoln said to the hostess as she puts the menu on the Table. " Well aren't you Dressed like a Gentleman " a Voice said to Lincoln He turned to See Felicia wearing a long black white dress with her hair in a pony tail **" Hmm Kinky" Venom said**

Lincoln looked at her with interest " you look very lovely for tonight" Lincoln said to her. Felicia smiled at his comment " Why thank you good sir i always do my best to look beautiful for nights like this " Felicia said as she sat next to Lincoln. Just then the Waitress walked up towards them " Hi my name is Taylor I'll be you waitress" the Waitress said to the Two

" So what would you like to Drink ?" The Waitress asked them " Some Champagne please" Lincoln said which'd Surprised Felicia " Okay coming right " the Waitress said. As the waitress walks to get them there wine Felicia looks at Lincoln " My, my aren't you Fancy" Felicia said in a Teasing tone " Well i wanted to Treat a lovely lady to a nice dinner " Lincoln said to her

Felicia smiled at Lincoln " Say why don't we head back to my place after where done eating so we can get to know each other" Felicia said as he scooted closer to Lincoln

 **" Looking out on the morning Rain. I used to feel so uninspired"**

Lincoln looked at her with a raised eyebrow " Know each other how exactly ?" Lincoln asked with a raised eyebrow

 **" Lord, it made me feel so tired"**

" Simple like this" Felicia said to him as she leaned in closer to Lincoln

 **"Before the Day I met you, life was so unkind "** **" But your the key to my piece of mind"** Lincoln leaned in as well and there lips meet as they shared a a nice long kiss. The Two broke the kiss and looked into each others eyes and smiled

Scene change Master Bedroom Felicia's penthouse

 **" Cause You make me Feel You make me feel You make me feel like"** Felicia's legs are wrapped around Lincoln's waist as he hand are wrapped around his neck as the two make out and then Lincoln places her on the bed

 **" A Natural Women"** and then Lincoln and Felicia begin to know each other a lot more personal

Meanwhile

A certain Four year old had placed a microphone to hear what the two where talking but she got a lot more then what she expected **" Oh God Lincoln don't stop go faster harder!" Felicia moaned**

Lisa eye twitched as she heard the sound of the Two young Adults making love. Lisa took of the headphones that she had and quietly exited the house and entered a bunker that she had built next to garage and " AHHHHHHHH!" She Screamed .

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	25. Chapter 25

Lincoln slowly opened his eyes to find himself in bed with someone wrapped around his chest he looked to see Felicia wrapped around him.

 **" HMM she was amazing last night a perfect mate for an offspring" Venom said** to Lincoln ' You might be right about that' Lincoln said to venom. Lincoln was about to get up he was pushed back on to the mattress " Where do you think your going?" Felicia asked him in a playful tone as she climbed on top of him " Oh was just getting up to get some breakfast why?" Lincoln asked with a smirk as he heard her tone.

Felicia smiled and leaned in close to his face " Well first you need a good workout before we eat" She said to him as she rubbed her hand on his chest " What kind of Workout do you have in mind?" Lincoln asked with a smirk " Oh I think you like it" Felicia said with a smirk as she went under the sheets. Lincoln then began to groan a little. **" I like her she's a keeper" Venom said**

After there little workout Lincoln offered Felicia to come to his home so that they can hang with the sisters Felicia accepted the offer and Drove to Lincoln's home in a Lambroghini Veneo " How do you have a car like this I Mean it must have cost you Fortune no offence" Lincoln said to her. Felicia turned to him and smirk " I have my ways" She simply said as put the petal to the metal.

At the Loud house

" AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" the Screaming finally stopped and a tired Lisa loud exited her bunker with bags under her eyes she walks back into the house her sisters have not woken up yet and well she knew where Lincoln and what he was doing. Lisa climbs into her bed and shuts her eyes only to be awoken by the stampeding footsteps of her sisters waking up and gunning for the bathroom.

Lisa grabs ear muffs and places them one her head and closes her eyes to sleep. Meanwhile the loud sisters where in the hallway waiting to use the bathroom " Hey Luna how do you think Lincoln's date went last night?" Luan asked her older sister " don't know dude I don't even think he came back last night" Luna said to her sister.

The loud sisters had gone ( Except Lisa ) to the bathroom to start there day they all gathered in the dinning room to eat breakfast

" Alright kids I hope your hungry and wait where's Lincoln and Lisa?" Lynn Sr. asked his daughters " Well Lisa must still be asleep and Lincoln well he must've not come back last night from his date" Leni said causing the rest of the sister face palm themselves.

Rita popped into the dinning room " Wait what do you mean he had a date last night?" The mother of the loud house asked sternly. The rest of the sisters looked at each other nervously

" Well I'm waiting ?" The mother of eleven said with a stern look and arms crossed. The tension in the room was so thick you could cut it with a knife the sisters looked at each other unsure about what to do until " Hey I'm home" Lincoln's voice was heard from the living room " Hmm not a bad place to raise a family " A female voice said the sister recognized except for the parents the loud parent looked at the sisters with stern looks and then widen there eyes when they heard

" Wincoln Welicia" Said the youngest of the loud siblings who was in the living room

The young couple saw the littlest of the siblings sitting on the couch facing the TV " Hey Lily what are you doing here by yourself?" Lincoln asked as he picked up the baby " Hey guys are you in the dinning room?" Lincoln asked wondering if anyone was going to answer

" There probably in the kitchen " Felicia said to him " Yeah your probably right " Lincoln said to her " Lincoln where in here!" Rita said to her son as she called out to him. Foot steps could be heard as the two walk in Lincoln was wearing the suit he wore last night while Felicia was wearing a black leather jacket with a white shirt under neath and blue jeans with black boots.

Rita looked at the two with a stern look " Lincoln would you like to introduce to you friend " Rita said as she grinned her teeth a little bit " Well mom this Felicia my girlfriend " Lincoln to his mother " Felicia this is mother Rita and my father Lynn loud Sr. " Lincoln said as he introduces Felicia to his parents

" Nice to meet you Felicia " Lynn loud Sr. said to young lady as he shook her hand " Thank you Mr. loud" Felicia said to him " Oh please call me Lynn" Lynn loud Sr. to her. Rita just eyed her feeling a little skeptical about this girl **" Hmm This might not end well" Venom said** to Lincoln

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	26. Chapter 26

Rita had her arms crossed as she looked at Lincoln and Felicia who was holding lily " So Lincoln did you spend the night at Felicia's ?" Rita asked her older son. Just as Lincoln was about to answer he see's his father making 'don't say it' signal by shaking his head and bringing his hand across his neck .

Lincoln backed at his mother who was in front of him and Felicia and grab lily and then leaned in close to them " you two have better used protection" Rita said as she grabbed Lily and turned around to walk towards her husband. the Young Couple looked at each other with a small blush

" So Lincoln would you and your girlfriend like to join us for Breakfast?" Lynn Sr. asked hoping to ease the tension " Uh sure Dad we wouldn't mine right?" Lincoln asked Felicia " Sure I wouldn't mine Mr. Loud and Lincoln said that you a very great cook" Felicia said to the father of the loud house. " Well it good to know that Lincoln is telling you the Truth " Lynn Sr. said and then returned to the kitchen. The young couple sat down with the rest of the family and began to eat there morning food

Later on

After eating there food the young couple where in Lincoln room sitting on his bed with Felicia on top of him ( Both of them are still clothed )" Hmm sucks your room isn't sound proof other wise we can carry on where we left off" Felicia said to her new boyfriend. Lincoln smirked at her small comment " Be Careful for what you wish for Babe" Lincoln said to his girl as he kissed her " Because it might just come true " Lincoln said to her.

Felicia smirked at his statement and kissed him.

In the bathroom the loud sisters where listening to there parents through the Vents " Oh Come on Rita she seems nice" Lynn Sr. said to his wife " Did you even see them Lynn!" Rita said to her husband

" There isn't without a doubt in my mind that Lincoln gave it to her in the ass and then I end up becoming the worlds youngest grandma!" Rita shouted " An What so bad about that I Mean i gave to you in the ass and that's how we ended up with Lori" Lynn Sr. said to his wife

Lori had a disturbed look on her face when her father said " What does that mean anyway ?" Lola asked her older sisters wondering what her father meant just a few seconds ago " You'll find out when your older dude " Luna said not really wanting to discuss about the topic that there father had brought up

" Speaking of which where is Lincoln and Felicia?" Luan asked wondering where her older brother " I think there in there Lincoln's room " Lana said to her older sister " Wait then Where's lily?" Leni asked this caused all the sisters to go wide eye

They exit the bathroom and look down the hall to see Lincolns door cracked open " Okay lets just check to make sure that nothing is going in there" Lori said to her sisters " Leni, Luna, and luan your with me" Lori said to the three oldest sisters " Lynn you watch over Lucy and the twins" Lori said to the jock sister who nodded in response

The four older sisters tip toed to there brothers room as quietly as they could and peeked into the room they saw Lincoln asleep with Felicia resting her head on his chest but what surprised them is that the saw Felicia holding a sleeping Lily in her arms. The youngest member of the family sleeping in the arms of there brothers girlfriend

As they stared at the sleeping couple holding the youngest member of the loud family it brought smiles to there faces Leni took out her phone and took a picture. She shows her sisters who smile at the sight they slowly leave the room and close the door leaving the three in the room sleeping soundly

Later that day

Lincoln opened his eyes slowly he looked down to see Felicia asleep with Lily wrapped around in her hands Lincoln smiled at the sight of his sleeping girlfriend and baby sister. He soon felt Felicia mover her head " Uh " Was all that came out of her mouth soon she opened her eyes and looked up at Lincoln " have a nice nap beautiful ?" Lincoln asked her

" Well i did sleep on my favorite pillow so I would say yes" Felicia said with a smirk and kissed him. Felicia felt lily move around a little bit the young couple looked down to see the littlest member of the loud family turning in her sleep.

Felicia and Lincoln looked at each other with a smile and kiss each other Felicia rest her heads on his shoulder and Lincolns rest his head on her

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	27. Chapter 27

Felicia held the sleeping Lily in her arms as she was next to a sleeping Lincoln. She smiled at the sight of her sleeping boy friend. She traced her hand across his face softly

" Are you gonna kiss me know?" Lincoln asked causing Felicia to smile " Maybe later when we get back to my place " She said to him causing Lincoln to Smirk " Can't wait " Lincoln Said. Just then a soft yawn was heard the couple looked down to see Lily waking up in Felicia's arm. The youngest member of the Loud Family opened her eyes slowly and looked up to see the young couple

" Wincoln Welicia " Lily said to the two causing them to smile " Ah is little Lily awake" Felicia said bring the baby up close to her face giving her a small kiss making the little loud giggle. Lincoln picked up his little sister " Ah Guess my little sister wanted to spend time with her big brother " Lincoln said as he rubbed Lily's head.

Lincoln looks at the the clock to see that it was Twelve thirty pm " Huh guess we where out for a while " Lincoln said to her " Really what time is it?" Felicia asked him

" Lunch Time " Lincoln said to her "Wungry" Lily said to the two causing them both to smile " alright let's get you some food Lily" Felicia said getting up from the bed while still holding the youngest member of the Loud family The three walked out of the room and head down stairs Felicia was holding Lily in her arms

The three made it to the living room " Hey guys " Lincoln said as he saw his sister " Hey Lincoln Hey Felicia " the sisters said to them. " so where's mom and dad ?" Lincoln asked " They went to get subs for lunch they'll be back in twenty minutes " Lynn said to her brother " Ha Did they ask where me and Lincoln where?" Felicia asked

" well no because if we did mom would have gone on a rampage" Lola Said to the two which caused the to nod but then something caught Lincoln's attention "  
Hey where's Lisa?" Lincoln asked his sister's

" Don't know she must be asleep still which is odd because she never misses breakfast " Lola said to him. " Well one of you guys go get her up me and Felicia are going to the store to get some sodas to bring back to wash down the subs" Lincoln said as he and Felicia along with Lily exited the front door

The loud sisters look at each other " Well he's not wrong one of us has to get Lisa up but who?" Luan asked " Oh I'll do it I'll surprise attack her awake" Lynn Jr. said to her sisters Lori was about to say something to her but it was to late The jock of the family had already gone up stairs.

Lynn quickly changed into her ninja outfit an quietly entered she quietly walks towards Lynn raises her self above Lisa and " Ahh!" Lisa screamed as Lynn Tackled " HAHA!" Lynn Laughed

Lisa looked at the young Jock with an irritated look on her face " Oh man that was funny !" Lynn shouted " Excuse me jock sibling but what caused to do such an action to wake me up from my recharging cycle other wise known as sleep?" Lisa asked annoyed " Well you where asleep for most of the day I mean it is lunch time" Lynn said

Lisa looked at the clock to see that it was noon " Uh of course me staying up all night screaming would have caused me to miss the most important meal of the day cycle Breakfast" Lisa said. This caused Lynn to look at her with a raised eyebrow

" Why where you screaming all night?" Lynn asked. Lisa sighed and placed a hand on her shoulder " That question my dear sister Is best left best unanswered " Lisa said to her. Lynn looked at her with a questionable look but decided to leave it be "Well anyway Mom and dad went out to get lunch and Lincoln and Felicia and Lily went to get some drinks " Lynn told her

When Lisa heard the name of her brother and his girl friend a chill went down her spine Following what she heard last night " Lynn do you mean to tell that mother and Father already meet Felicia ?" Lisa asked her jock sister

" Yup and man you should have seen it mom was in mother bear mood " Lynn said to her little sister " Well better get ready because mom and dad should be back with Lunch soon" Lynn said and then exited the room just as Lisa was about to exit her room she stops dead in her tracks and runs to her computer " This Recording must be destroyed for the good of Humanity !" Lisa Shouted as she deleted the recording from last nights events

Else where Nick Fury was next to a man wearing red and gold armor " Well so much for that girls child hood But she did have it coming I mean it is fair since she was ease dropping on him " the man said to Fury " Your not wrong mister stark Not wrong at all " Fury says to Tony Stark AKA Iron man.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


	28. Chapter 28

Lincoln and Felicia where walking into the store Lily was and Stroller and she slept soundly as the two walked together " Man I hope the manager isn't here" Lincoln said causing Felicia to look at him " Uh why is that?" she asked him " Let's just say last time i was here it didn't end well for me" Lincoln said with so nervously. Felicia pushed him a little bit with her elbow

" Come on babe I highly doubt that he's going to recognize you" Felicia said to him " I hope your right" Lincoln said to her as they walk into the Store a the manager see's Lincoln but not realizing it's him he see's Felicia and see' Lily but asleep " Well hello Folks how may I Help you ?" The Manager asked them " Uh yes where looking for the Sodas " Felicia asked the manager " Oh there next to the energy drinks on the left " the manager said " why thank you" Felicia said as she Lincoln and a sleeping Lily walked towards the soda " Okay what should we get?" Felicia asked him

Lincoln rubbed his chin "ah Let's get some Coke and and what else" Lincoln said " Pepsi" A man said the two turned to see a well dressed man with a small black beard mustache and black hair wearing sunglasses " Pepsi is a good soda I mean I like it but Sprite is also a good soda helps out with certain areas " The man said as he took of his shades

" Ah Where are my manners Tony Stark of Stark industries how you doing?" Tony asked the two **" I Don't like him can I eat him" Venom** asked Lincoln ' No at least not yet' Lincoln said to him " Lincoln loud this my girl friend Felicia and My little sister Lily who is asleep in the stroller" Lincoln said to Stark. Tony Bent down moved his shades down a little and looked at the sleeping baby and then back at them " Are you sure she's not your daughter I mean you two are at the right age to have a kid unless your not into that kind of thing you know having kids and all" Tony said to them

Starting to get on his nerves " all right what is it that you really want Stark ?" Lincoln asked him with his arms crossed. Tony looked at Lincoln with a smirk " Whoa your smart yo know that " Tony said as he clapped his hand together and looked at the couple

" Alright the Reason I'm here is because Carlton Drake is speeding up his process and moving everything From San Francisco to Michigan a lot quicker then you two realize " Tony Said to them " How long till he gets here?" Felicia asked him " some Time next Weekend" Tony said to them. Lincoln let out a sigh

"Is something wrong ?" Tiny asked " No not really except for the fact that I'm gonna be in New York this week taking pictures of the Pistons game " Lincoln said to Tony " huh Really ypu know what it's been a while since I was at NBA Game " Tony said to him " well I must be going soon I have a business trip in Los Angeles so I'll see you in Brooklyn " Bye" he said to Felicia " Bye" he said to Lincoln.

He bends down to say to Lily but see's that it's empty " uh where's the Baby?" Tony asked them the young couple look at the stroller to see that it was empty " You have got to be kidding me " Lincoln said as he and Felicia looked around for the young baby.

" Uh question how did that Baby sneak away from you and how often does she do this ?" Tony asked them " you'd surprised how a fifteen month old does this" Lincoln said to him " Uh I think I found her " Felicia said as she looked up at the top self.

On the top self was little lily drinking a Strawberry Fanta. Felicia jumped as High as she could and Grabbed Lilly and the soda " ah Was little lily thirsty?" Felicia asked as tickled her nose Lily giggled at this. Lincoln smiled and grabbed Lily.

Tony looked at this smirked " You know the both of look like a young couple already not lying" Tony said to them. The two looked at with annoyed looks on there face " You know what I'll be leaving now" Tony said to them as he walked and out of there sight.

Lincoln looked at Felicia " He's going to be real annoying isn't he?" He asked his girlfriend Felicia looked at him with a smirk and kissed him on the cheek " what was that for?" Lincoln asked her with a small smile " because I don't like seeing you annoyed" Felicia said to him. He pulled her closer to him and kissed her on the lips

" Well know I have someone to cheer me up when I'm annoyed and she's very beautiful" Lincoln said to her. Felicia smiled at him and kissed him again.

 **( I'm gonna stop it right there and let me know what you think)**


End file.
